Confessions of a Z Addict
by bettertohaveloved
Summary: Basically what the title implies. Please R R regardless of God-awful summary. Story's better, I promise! GraveRobberxOC, PavixOC, some Grilo in later chapeters. Content unsuitable for children in later chapters ;
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Z Addict

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Repo: The Genetic Opera.

"First hits free"

The second one wasn't.

Neither was the third.

Or forth.

And so it continued. All it takes is that one terrible day where everything seems to be crashing around you. All it takes is some charming stranger with a "free" pick-me-up. That's all there is to it.

My name is Zella. "Z" to most, ironically enough and I've been on Zydrate for… a while. I can't remember the exact date but I'd say about fiveish months. Honestly, I don't even remember why I took the guys offer. All I remember was I was so fucking mad about something I don't even remember and he offered to help.  
We call him Graverobber. It's his name and title, and it suits him. I've tried getting a real name out of him a few times, but all I got was a raised eyebrow. He supplies most of my Z which is naturally the most expensive, but it's also the best fucking thing you will ever encounter. And the worst. His is 100% pure and none of that fake shit other guys have. The buzz can last almost two entire days, but it's the third day that really sucks. After all, every high has an even worse low and I can't even begin to tell you how shitty I've been feeling after two weeks without. I keep my hands stuffed in my pockets to hide my shaking hands as I wander through the ally way looking for the familiar dumpster.

"Graves? You there?"  
"No."  
"Graves, I can see you." He was sleeping on top of a pile of newspapers and magazines, his arms folded across his chest and his multicolored hair covering part of his face. He opened an eye and saw it was me. Throughout our encounters, we've become somewhat friends. He's a bit of a perv but he is funny and we get along nicely. He sighed frustrated and sat up.  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"I sense sarcasm, Grave-y"  
"From me? Not at all. And stop calling me that." I smiled at how easy it was to annoy him.  
"Sorry, Grave-y." he grumbled something I'm sure wasn't polite.  
"So, whatddya want?"  
"Well it's been two weeks since I've had any Z…"  
"….And you need a fix…"  
"And I was wondering if…"  
" I had any."

"Bingo. So… do you have any?"  
"No. I gave up dealing and became a banker."  
"Aren't you a riot? Anyway, can I get some?"  
"How much you got?"

Shit!!! How do I tell him I don't have any more money?! He'd usually give me some cheaper but I got nothing. Apparently the look on my face told him enough. He took out a vile of Z and looked at it tauntingly.

"Nothing, eh? Well I'm sorry, but I can't just hand this stuff out." He said waving it in front of my face. I reached out to grab it, but was too slow. He smirked at my attempt, but his smile turned to something resembling concern when he noticed how hard my hands were shaking.

"Zella, you okay?"  
"Don't get soft on me, Graves, I'm fine. Just a bit shaky. It's…cold out." He took my hand in his to see how hard I was really shaking. I pulled it away immediately, embarrassed. Not only because I hated feeling so… weak, but because—let's face it-- the man is sexy. Significantly creepy, but sexy at the same time. His light blue eyes sparkled, his face was handsome and mysterious and he rocked long multi-colored hair.

"Never mind, I'll just get going." I said and began to walk away.

"Zella…" he called, jumping out of the dumpster with surprising grace. I turned around to face him as he walked toward me. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. And not a sweet little soft one. His other arm moved down my back and his hand grabbed my ass, followed by his other arm, following suit. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist, then grabbed his ass too. Our tongues danced and teased with each other and I heard him moan lowly. He broke the kiss too soon.

"There's more ways to pay than in dough." He whispered into my ear


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't mean…?" I said, looking into the hunger in his eyes. He did.  
"Why not? We both know what we want."

I looked at him dumbfounded. Flattered, on one level, but still dumbfounded. Was he serious? Of course, he was- the way he was looking at me, still moving his hands around my ass and back. Mixed with my confusion was my anxiety and stress of needing my fix. I'd be willing to do about pretty much anything at this point, but if I did _this_... does that make me his whore? He began kissing my neck.

_Oh, to hell with it! _

"Fine." I said lowly, "but just this once."  
"That's what they all say." He said with a satisfied smirk. He took my hand and led me to a large brick building in the alleyway where all the other Z addicts hung out. Some people looked at me with envy as Grave pulled me along with that triumphant look on his face, knowing I was getting a hit without paying. Others looked at me in disgust. I didn't notice them too much, I didn't particularly care. All I knew was I was getting my very much needed hit.  
I could feel myself shaking and my head was spinning. I was beginning to feel weak. Grave pulled me up some old stirs, down a hallway and pushed me against a wall to kiss me hungrily. I inhaled his sent, which was surprisingly clean and musky and I kissed him back. He opened the door to a small room, bare save the bed and dresser. Graves pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. Our bodies moved together as he began to undress me and I pulled at his many belts. His Zydrate gun that was already loaded fell loose and landed next to us. Before I could even begin to wonder when I'd get my hit, Grave took the gun in his hand, moved down my body and I felt the gun being pressed against my (very) upper thigh. A quick pinch of the needle and I felt the Z flow throughout my veins. I was instantly relaxed but had a newfound energy and confidence. I closed my eyes to absorb the feeling and when they reopened, the world had blue tint.  
The thing about zydrate- why it's so addicting and superior to any other drug, is that no matter how many times you take it, the high is the same. It almost seems to get better with each hit.  
My body moved with Grave's in an interlocking tango and I had felt better than I ever had in my entire life. His touch was incredible, and his kisses were electric and the experience was the best one I would never remember.

When I woke up the next morning I only remembered how incredible I had felt, but nothing in particular. The high had gone down considerably but the buzz was still there.

"Graves? You there?" I mumbled. I looked around, but didn't see anyone there. I untangled myself from the sheets and rolled onto the floor, still delightfully dizzy.  
"Graaa-aavves? Anyone home?" I sing-songed to myself  
No answer. I shrugged to nobody and began pulling on my clothes. A folded piece of paper fell out of my pocked and my name was messily scrawled on it. I unfolded it, tried to steady my eyes and did my best to read it:

_Z,_

_Consider that your last hit from me. I'm cutting you off. I like you too much to watch you destroy yourself._

_G._

_P.S.  
For a stoned chick, you weren't half bad last night._

Talk about a buzz-kill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still, regrettably, do not own Repo: The Genetic Opera, nor its characters who remain property of Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith. Please review ! Also for your convinence, here is a copy of the note GR gave to Zella:**

_Z,_

_Consider that your last hit from me. I'm cutting you off. I like you too much to watch you destroy yourself._

_G._

_P.S.  
For a stoned chick, you weren't half bad last night._

Mother_fucker!_" I said too loud. I read the note again several times to be sure I understood.  
How _dare_ he cut me off! He "likes me too much"?? What the hell does that even mean! If he liked me at all, he'd give me the damned glow! I'm not "destroying" myself, goddammit!

On top of the news, my anger dulled my buzz till it was barely there.

Fan-damn-tastic.

_Okay, Z, relax, there are plenty of other dealers out there!  
_None of them as good as Graves!!  
_What about that Tony guy? He was pretty good  
_And a complete pig!_  
And you just had sex for a hit. Can you really judge?_

I knew nothing was going to come of me arguing with myself. Maybe Graves was just having himself a little joke! He'd do that, wouldn't he? I'll just find him and sort everything out. He can't be serious.

I stuffed the note into my pocked and none-too-gracefully made my way to the main ally. There was a large group of people hanging around Graves usual dumpster as I approached. Above their heads I saw the multicolored hair that I was so familiar with.

"Alright, fuck off now, I'm not selling any more at the moment." I heard him say. The phrase "I'm not selling" caused everyone to, indeed, 'fuck off'.  
Graves rolled his eyes at the disappearing crowd and turned to a familiar looking little girl standing next to him. She didn't seem like someone who's even _heard_ of Z, let alone know where to get it. She had what looked like dried blood on her arms and long black hair. She was wearing a black slip, stockings and a confused and worried expression. Graves took of his trench coat and put it around the little girl who seemed to be shivering. Part of me wanted to know who she was but a stronger part of me wanted to tear out her hair and punch her in the face.

"Hitting on 12 year olds now, Grave?" Hearing my voice he looked up and smirked at me. The girl muttered something about being seventeen but neither of us took notice.  
"Good morning, Sunshine. Have a nice night?" I ignored his satisfied grin and took out his note  
"What the fuck is this, Graves?"  
"Looks a hell of a lot like a piece of paper to me."  
"The note! What the hell is that about?"  
"Wow, I'm surprised you actually found it. And I thought it was pretty self explanatory."  
"Not really. It had some nonsense about cutting me off."  
"And...? "  
"And your not serious right? – And _what the _hell_ do you think your staring at_?!" I yelled at the little girl who fumbled for something to say  
"Uh, I wasn't -- I didn't mean to--"  
"Don't get mad at the kid, Zella."  
"What – is she your girlfriend or something?" Graves raised an eyebrow  
"Your not jealous, are you, Z?" I laughed at his accusation, which was aggravatingly accurate, but I wouldn't let him know that  
"Oh please! Of – of, _that_?? She's practically a toddler!"  
"At least she's not a whore." For a second Grave seemed to regret what he had said, but didn't have time to think much about it as I lunged forward and tried beating him to a bloody pulp. Grave, however, is not a tiny fragile man. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides as I struggled.  
"Okay, okay- look, I'm sorry! I didn't--"  
"Save it." I said trying to ignore the tears stinging behind my eyes. He let me go and took a step back. "Honestly, I thought I was more to you than a whore but…." I took a breath and walked away from Graverobber.

Something I should have done months ago.

He didn't chase after me. He didn't call my name or anything. I don't know why I expected him to. I guess I just thought…. I don't know.  
I walked in a hurry a few blocks down where there was another dealer I've been to before, but not for a while. His name was Tony and although his stuff wasn't as good, I never needed a hit more. I couldn't help the tears running down my face but I ignored them. I ignored the cat-calls and rude remarks as I made my way to another ally. I ignored the thought of that little girl Graverobber gave his coat to.  
I thankfully saw Tony almost immediately counting money from a recent transaction. I wiped my eyes and I made a beeline toward him.  
"Hey, kid." He greeted me with a nod. He didn't keep it a secret all he was interested in was his money He wasn't the friendliest of guys but his stuff was second best and on top of that he'd allow you to pay later rather than right up front unlike SOMEONE I could mention but won't.  
"Hey Tony, how's it going?"  
"Fine. What can I do for you today?"  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could get a hit?" I asked using puppydog eyes.  
"You got the money from last time?"  
_Shitshitshitshitshit!!!!  
_I forgot to pay him last time!  
"Um, about that… It actually completely slipped my mind so--"  
"So you don't have the dough?"  
"No but--"  
"No 'buts'! You haven't paid me in months and you come crawling back expecting a free hit?!"  
"Well I can pay you when I get the money but for now--"  
Tony slapped me hard across the face and I fell over.  
"That's what you told me last time, you little slut!!" As I tried to get up, he kicked me hard in the gut and I went back down.  
"Nobody- scams- me! You stupid bitch!" Tony growled though his teeth, kicking me again with each word. I felt the rocks on the ground scratch my face and the blows to my gut forcing the breath out of me. I pulled a small knife that I keep with me in my sock out and sliced his leg as my only  
However that mostly just made him mad.  
"You fucking WHORE!!" He shouted and his hands clasped around my throat and he tightened his grip. I tried hitting him off but he was too strong. I could make only a weird scratchy croaking sound as I became weaker.

_Is this really how I'm going to die?_

Before the thought finished, Tony slumped beside me, a pool of blood forming around his head, his eyes open but not looking at anything. He was dead. I gasped for air, coughing and massaging my most likely bruised throat I looked around for my savior….

**Muahahahahaha—cliffhangers!!! Sorry the writing gets a little sloppy at the end =/ I'm tired but felt the need to publish this anyway. Don't question my madness. Do, however, review because that would be smashing. Thank you all for reading this!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up to see two women, I recognized as GeneCo henchgirls. One of them was putting her handgun back into the holder, strapped to her thigh then resumed her expressionless position matching her coworker. Behind them was a black limo.  
Oh, and the Largo kids.

I seemed to forget how to move. I looked at Tony who's unblinking eyes were open and looked shocked. The bullet hole was right in the forehead and he was bleeding profusely. I brought myself to a sitting position, trying not to stare at the corpse next to me. I turned my attention to the Largo's.

"Jesus CHRIST, Amber! You didn't have to pull the fucking limo over!" Luigi Largo stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest  
"Dammit, Brother, it's part of our new image to help!!" said Amber Sweet, hands on her hips, yelling at him.

It was no secret that the Largo family was a bit… well… fucked up. Luigi had the temper of a viper only not so patient, Amber, who was now running the biggest company there ever was has become more of a power-hungry slut than ever, and Pavi was still a heart (and face) stealing rapist. It was hard to say which one of them scared me the most and all I wanted was to just disappear.

Pavi, who was detached from his siblings conversation took several long strides toward me and bent down on one knee. His gloved hand lifted my chin up to look at him. His latest face stretched over his own, scarred beyond surgical repair. Graverobber and I spent many an hour poking fun at the Largos—especially Pavi. Wearing someone else's face that you cut off after raping them was possibly the most disgusting thing ever heard of and yet, here I was gazing into his intense dark green eyes that studied my face. Somehow, part of me could see what women saw in him. He was strangely handsome when you took out the rapist-face-stealing aspect out of it.

Not that it was romantic: I was still covered in blood and laying on the filthy ground next to a dead guy, with Luigi and Amber fighting in the background.  
"Are you alright, _bella_?" Pavi asked quietly. I nodded, unsure of what to say.  
"Pavi, you can fuck her later! Get in the fucking limo and bring the bitch with you!"  
"Whoa, wait, wha--?" before I could protest, Pavi followed Luigi and Amber into the limo while two hench-girls practically threw me in with them, leaving Tony on the ground. I was placed sitting next to Luigi, across from Amber and diagonally from Pavi in the large limo.  
"Try not to get to much fucking blood on the seats." Luigi barked at me. I looked down, avoiding eye contact with anyone, but I could still feel all of them staring at me.  
"We're not gonna hurt you." Said Amber, trying to be comforting. I heard Luigi snort back a laugh.  
"Wh…where are you taking me?" I asked, meeting Amber's face  
"GeneCo's having a charity dinner, and we're bringing you along to show how much we've changed. You can be our guest of honor." She said as if she were crowning me Queen.  
"Look, that's really nice but—"  
"Listen you fucking bimbo! We just saved your sorry ass back there so don't you go around fucking complaining! You're coming to this dinner and you're going to fucking love it!" Luigi said, brandishing his knife, showing me the blade. I gulped and nodded.  
"Jesus Christ, Luigi, PUT IT AWAY!" Amber hollered.  
"Don't fucking tell me what to do, sister!"  
"I can do whatever I fucking want!"  
I tried to tune out after that. Their bickering continued as I sat feeling increasingly more uncomfortable as Pavi stared at me with obvious curiosity. I looked down but I could feel his gaze.

_What if he recognizes me!?_  
Oh, did I mention I was an ex-GENtern? About two years ago, I applied there and was told by Rotti Largo himself that he saw "potential" in me. I worked there only a year before I couldn't handle it any more. Every day acting so fake, putting on insane amounts of makeup and those ridiculous outfits and not to mention, constant fear of death and/or rape.  
We did, of course get extremely good benefits. For example, free surgeries which is how I got my eyes. They were a brief fad—"mood eyes" that changed color according to how you were feeling or whatever you felt like at the time (mine were currently bright blue) they also allowed you to have a much sharper vision and the ability to zoom in. I could still cry too, but it stung like a bitch.  
Anyway, after I left GeneCo, I couldn't keep up with my payments so I changed my name and kept a low profile. It's worked so far, much to my relief but if any of the Largo's recognized me—I'm dead.

I never had too much contact with any of them—just the usual GenTern stuff: bringing Luigi a clean shirt, getting pushed around by Amber and the occasional grope from Pavi, nothing out of the ordinary so I should be fine.  
I hope.

When the limo reached GeneCo , the two henchgirls pulled me out of the backseat and escorted me through the doors, following the Largo kids. We entered the front office where the secretary GenTern opened the heavy metal doors with the push of a button. She sat behind her desk, offering a smile and wave to Luigi and Pavi. Luigi acknowledged her with a nod and a grunt, while Pavi blew her a kiss which she pretended to catch.

This whole thing may be worse then I thought.

The doors led to an extremely long hallway with doors on both sides. About halfway though the hallway, Amber tuned on her heel.  
"Okay, so get her ready and meet us out front in ten minutes." She barked at the henchgirls who nodded and pushed me into the nearest room labeled "Cosmetics". The room could easily have been a make-up store with every kind of cover-up, mascara, blush, eyeliner etc anyone could ever possibly need. There were about ten GenTerns were walking stalking shelves, unpacking supplies or giving surgeries in the back behind a curtain.  
"Miss. Sweet wants her ready for the charity function in ten minutes." One of the henchgirls announced. All of a sudden, all eyes were on me as I tried to make myself disappear. I was suddenly very conscious of my appearance- still covered in blood and gravel, probably tired looking and bruised and surrounded by almost creepily beautiful women. One of the GenTerns gave me a look, took me by the arm, led me to a make-up chair and immediately started cleaning my face, wiping all the blood off my body and applying make-up while another started pulling at my hair. I did my best to stay still as a hoard of GenTerns got me "ready" to go to a function with the Largos.

Fuck my life.

I was ready make-up and hair wise in an astonishing and slightly painful 9 minutes. One of the GENterns tossed me a dark blue dress and a pair of silver heels.  
"You have one minute." She said almost robotically. She and the other GENterns went back to their stations without another word to me. I pulled the –very- formfitting dress over me and looked in the mirror.

And I had to admit—for a bunch of mindless bimbos, they sure knew how to make someone look good.  
The dress went down to the floor and had a large slit up the side, up to my thigh. It seemed to float when I moved around. My dark hair was left down in loose curls past my shoulders and all my cuts and bruises were invisible  
A hash rapping came from the other side of the door.  
"You ready?" I heard Amber ask  
"HURRY THE FUCK UP!!" requested Luigi.  
I jumped and opened the door, facing the Largos. Amber was in an insanely short red dress, red boots, red gloves, and a red headpiece. Luigi sported a silk ascot and a dark blue suit. Pavi wore an elaborate tuxedo that had sequence on it as well as a new face that had more make-up than I did. All of them looked me up and down.  
"Not half bad." Said Luigi approvingly. Amber followed with an "eh" and a shrug and began walking down the hallway, Luigi following.  
"You look _bellissima, Caro._" Pavi said taking my hand and putting it to his (or perhaps her?) lips.  
"Um, thank you. _Grazie_." Pavi smiled at my "Italian", put his arm around my waist and led me out the door and into the limo


	5. Chapter 5

The ride was no more than five minutes as I was informed how the night was going to happen.  
"So when we get there, you take both my brothers arms" Amber explained, "Your going to be both their date. When everyone sits down, I make my speech then you make yours--"  
"My… speech?"  
"Don't fucking interrupt!"  
"SHOVE IT, LUIGI!!! Anyway, after you make your speech, we eat, drink, dance and socialize. Remember: you owe us your life, so don't fuck it up."  
Before I could say anything the limo stopped, the doors opened and an insane amount of camera lights flashed in my face, I was pushed out of the seat by Luigi who took my right arm, with Pavi on my left following Amber down a red carpet going into a major function room. The expression on my face was that of a goldfish.  
Luigi gripped my arm painfully and hissed in my ear  
"Smile, you stupid bitch!" I put on my former plastic GENtern smile and went into the massive function room.  
Everything was either white or clear with red accents that matched Amber perfectly. Go figure. Amber and Luigi shook the hands of a lot of important looking people while Pavi who seemed to have a magnetic force had a plethora of sluts around him, leaving me standing awkwardly alone and getting funny looks. I kept glancing at the door.

_What are the odds I could get out of here unnoticed?_

I took a few –what I like to call subtle- steps toward the door. No one seemed to notice.  
I took a few more…  
And a few more… The door was no more than ten feet away! I could just sort of make a run for it-

"Leaving so soon, bella?" said a light voice from behind me. Pavi had his hand on my arm with a surprisingly strong grip. I gasped in my surprise and he laughed lightly  
"I wasn't going to… I didn't mean…"  
"No worries, c_aro_ but from now on, you will stay by The Pavi, _si?_"  
"Um… Alright…"

_As if I had a choice._

Pavi who kept an arm tightly around my waist, led me back to his little fan club. Amazingly, with the exception of hair color and skin tone, they all seemed to be the exact same person. Same blinding-white smile, same tiny waist, same skanky disposition, all giggling and whispering amongst themselves when their Prince Charming returned.  
"_Ciao, bellas!_ I hope-a you haven't missed-a The Pavi too much?" they all giggled and pushed him playfully and complimented him.

It was the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed.

Thankfully (maybe) Amber cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
"Ahem. Could everyone please take your seats now?" She commanded. The crowd went to their assigned tables, Pavi winked goodbye to the girls and took me to the table on the stage behind Amber with Luigi already sitting down, glaring at the guests. He gestured me to sit first; in between him and Luigi.

"Thank you, everyone for coming! This is a great opportunity for GeneCo to show just how much…"

Amber droned on for the next few minutes and I pretended to pay attention because that was a hell of a lot safer than making any contact with Luigi or Pavi. Looking out into the crowd, I saw several TV camera crews. _Fuck!_ Now it's going to be broadcast – probably live for everyone to see. Including Graves. And his little child-whore. UGH!

I was nudged out of my little anger world by Pavi who stood up, allowing me to stand up. The entire room was politely clapping for me, waiting for my speech.

_Fuck! My speech!!_

"This better be good!" hissed Amber as she sat next to Luigi.

I walked awkwardly to the podium and looked into the huge crowd and lights and cameras.  
"Um… hello" I started awkwardly. I got a lot of disapproving looks and I could literally feel the Largo's glaring at me. I cleared my throat.

_Time for some bullshit._  
"Uh… when I woke up today… I never thought I'd be here. Even just a few hours ago I was not in such good shape… but thanks to the Largos'… charity and … kindness…. I feel much better… This is a wonderful opportunity and I'm… overwhelmed to be here. Thank you."

I got some more polite applause and I booked it back to our table. I took my seat next to Luigi and Pavi stood up to go to the mic.

"Now-a, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy-a your meal!" Pavi received a thunderous applause as waiters and waitresses came out with the food.

"_That_ was your speech?!" Luigi snarled at me. Now that the chatter had picked up, the Largo's could be more themselves without anyone hearing.  
"Oh shut up, Luigi. It was fine." Said Amber  
"Maybe if she didn't fucking stumble so much! And even then, you couldn't have sounded just a little more fucking grateful?!" I stared intently at my salad.  
"Shove it up you ass, brother. At least she didn't kill anyone!"  
"He fucking deserved it! Did you see that fucking look he was giving me?!" Luigi growled. It was then I noticed the blood on his hands he was wiping off with the napkin. "It's not like anyone saw. And goddammit, Pavi, do you have to fucking flirt with everything?!" he rounded on Pavi who was whispering something to our waitress. She turned red and walked away. If only it were that easy.  
"You-a scared her away, Luigi!" Pavi whined  
"She probably got a good fucking look at your nasty bacon face!"  
"Perhaps Luigi is-a jealous of The Pavi."  
"In your fucking pansy-ass dreams."  
"Both of you, _shut the fuck up_. Can't you be normal for one fucking dinner?!" Amber interjected  
"Fuck you, Amber, your just pissed because you haven't had a hit." Said Luigi  
"Dammit, Luigi, I told you I'm not addicted!"  
"Oh, really? What was the name of that dealer you fucked just to get a hit? Graverobber or some shit like that?" Amber and Luigi glared at each other and I could feel my stomach tighten at his name. Pavi seemed to notice my distain and looked at me curiously.  
The rest of the dinner carried out in the same awkward fashion of insults and swears. Luigi kicked Pavi under the table, Pavi winked at his fan-club -and pretty much everything with a vagina in the room and Amber just talked without stopping about herself and GeneCo. On the brightside, no one talked to me, although there were several times when Pavi just stared at me.

When dinner came to an end and the plates were cleared, a large opening in the center of the room was cleared and became a dance floor.  
"You're going to dance with each of my brothers, okay? It's to show how much we changed and we care about the public." Amber demanded of me. I didn't really get it but before I could protest (not that I would have), Luigi took my hand in an iron grip and dragged led me to the centre of the dance floor.

This should be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Repo! The Genetic Opera no matter how much I wish I did. All charaters with the exception of Zella belong to Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith. Also this chapter has **_**some**_** Italian in it and because I'm real wonderful I put some translations:**

_**Bella**_** -- beautiful (though you should know that ****)  
**_**Caro—**_**Darling, Dear  
**_**La sono ha spaventata**_** – are you scared?  
**_**Eccellente-- **_**exellent  
**_**Non preoccupatevi**_**—Don't worry  
**_**Gratzie**_**—Thank you.**

Luigi put one of his arms around my waist, the other gripping my hand painfully and started with something resembling a box-step. But without the rhythm bit. He kept his eyes on his feet and was counting under his breath.  
"One two three four, one two three four…"  
It was on each "four" that he stepped on my foot and that man does not step lightly. It was almost as if it was on purpose, but I wouldn't dare call him on it. I winced and bit my tongue. The song lasted at least seven millennia's but at long, _long _last, the final chord faded. Luigi let go of me and we looked at each-other for an awkward moment.  
"Uh… thanks." I said. He looked at me condescendingly for a second then walked off.

_Wasn't as bad as it could have been…_

I looked down see what the damage was to my feet. God dammit! Some blood oozed from under my big toenail which was a bit cracked I had some bruises on other parts of my feet too.

_Ugh, what the fuck? I have GOT to get out of here. No way I'm dancing with friggin Pavi too. No. Not a snowballs chance in Hell._

I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, as I left the dance floor. The next song had started and people were already dancing. No sign of Pavi. No one looking my way. And there's a door right there….

I slipped through the door, unnoticed (thank the good lord!) and found myself in a dark room. I felt around the wall for a lightswitch and found one. Light flooded the room to reveal it was the kitchen. And a damn big one at that.

_Maybe there's a way out from here._

I walked up and down the aisles of stoves and pots and pans enjoying the muffled music and silence other than that. I was limping a bit because of my foot but I just wanted to find a way --

_YES!_

Above one of the counters at the end of room there was an open window. I can lift myself onto the counter and squeeze through there. I let out a big sigh of relief of my master plan.  
I got myself onto the counter with some difficulty because of the stupid dress but I did it. The window was a few inches above my head with me standing on the counter so that shouldn't be too hard. I just need something to hold on to. I stood on my toes but I was still just too short. I reached a little farther… and a little farther… and a little—

"Bella…?"  
"Ah!"

The familiar Italian accent caught me off guard and I lost my balance. I took a step back to catch myself but, as it turned out, there was no more counter left and I was falling.  
Rather than hitting the ground, I landed in the arms of Pavi Largo. I would have preferred the ground.

"Bella, what where you a-doing?" he asked though he obviously knew the answer.  
"I was… getting some fresh air."  
"Are you-a lying to the Pavi, _caro_?" he asked tilting his head.  
"…. Sort of." He smiled at my answer, but still didn't let me down.  
"Where you trying to-a escape from my brothers dancing, or-a from me?"  
_From you._ " From your brothers dancing." I said with a smile, hoping he'd believe me. He let out a small laugh and set me down on the counter. I was slightly higher up than he was, but still felt trapped. His arms were on either side of me so it's not even as if I could run for it. He looked me up and down, and saw the state of my feet.  
"My brothers dancing impairment a-caused you to bleed?"  
"Oh,it's nothing. I'm fine." Pavi walked to a sink and wet a paper towel and returned to me. He lifted himself up on the counter next to me and gestured for me to put my legs up. Why I'm listening to him rather than trying to escape is beyond me.  
I put my legs up and he took my bleeding foot and pulled it into his lap. He dabbed at the blood lightly and carefully. It stung slightly, but I was barely paying attention to that. Neither of us said anything for a while but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was… nice.  
Is Pavi Largo nice? He can't be. He wears other peoples FACES. He's just planning something. I can't trust him. I shouldn't even still be here. I was safer out there with all the other people. I was-

"Bella? Are you feeling alright? You-a seem deep in thought."  
"No, I'm fine. I just… I shouldn't…"  
"_La sono ha spaventata?_ Do I frighten you?" he asked. My heart melted at his Italian but I tried not to show it.  
"No, it's just…" I struggled to find the right words to say. How can you answer that? Of course he scares me! He's from the most powerful family in history, he's wearing a face hooked on to his own, and we're alone in a room with knives and shit! I gave up trying to find the right words and looked down. He put his hand on my leg. Christ, he has big hands. And you know what they say about big hands…. No! Don't think like that, Zella!  
"So, _bella, _you wanted to get out-a of here, _si_?"  
"Well I…"  
"I do not blame you, _caro_. Shall we get out of here together?" He got down from the counter and offered his hand to me. I put my hand in his, and he helped me down. He kept my hand and led me to a door at the end of the room. Why didn't I see that?  
"Bella, if you were trying to get out, why not use-a the door?"  
"I was just wondering that. I guess I didn't see it." I said blushing. He laughed lightly.  
"Just as well, _bella_. Perhaps it was-a fate that brought us here." Pavi said as he opened the door for me. Since when was he a romantic?! That's not supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to be attracted to him!  
The richer parts of town were always so clean and pretty, I loved it, but never felt like I belonged. The door revealed that we were on one of said clean streets and Pavi led me down one of them, holding my hand. I didn't struggle, I didn't question anything. After a short walk, we came to a little park. One of the few that were left. The trees were budding and had lights strung up on them for spring. It was completely deserted with the exception of Pavi and I. I couldn't decide if this was extremely romantic or horrifying. Out from the speakers they had a love song playing softly.  
"How are-a your feet feeling?" Pavi asked me.  
"Fine. I actually forgot about them."  
"_Eccellente._ You owe The Pavi a dance then, no?" I smiled but looked down, not sure if by "dance" he met "rape and taking your face".  
"_Non preoccupatevi_, I am-a much better than-a my brother. Dancing included." He said with a laugh. I laughed as well and put my hand in his. He placed my hands on his shoulder and put his arms around my waist. He held me so that our bodies were pressed against each other's. They fit perfectly. We swayed and moved simultaneously. We seemed to float. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I absorbed everything about the moment. His smell which was both masculine with a hint of rose. His arms around me which were strong but not tense. His fluid movement, his steady breathing, everything. The song ended, but the dance didn't. The next song came and went, same as the first. And another. I was in a trance. I was melting into him all the while ignoring the tiny voice telling me to kick him and run for it. I didn't feel endangered. It felt right. After a while, Pavi loosened his hold on me and took a step back.  
"_Grazie, bella._ I enjoyed that very much." He said. I was disappointed he ended the dance but smiled at him.  
"I did too. Very much."

He put his hand on the back of my head and gently brought our faces together and kissed me deeply. And I kissed him back. I didn't even stop to think that the lips I was kissing belonged to some girl. It didn't matter. He pulled me back close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just like the dance, the kiss ended far too soon. He broke apart from me.

"We should-a return."


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on CoaZA:_

_He put his hand on the back of my head and gently brought our faces together and kissed me deeply. And I kissed him back. I didn't even stop to think that the lips I was kissing belonged to some girl. It didn't matter. He pulled me back close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just like the dance, the kiss ended far too soon. He broke apart from me._

_"We should-a return."_

And now...

"Oh. I mean- yeah- yeah, we should. Return that is." I stammered. I was surprised how much I wanted to stay with him and embarrassed how much it showed. Pavi put his hand on my face.

"Si, bella, I too wish we could stay longer, but a-people will become suspicious."

"Yeah, of course." I said trying to play myself off as cool. Pavi gave me another brief kiss and I melted again.

"_Andiamo, mio caro_, let us return." Pavi slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. We walked in comfortable silence. I was ignoring the little voice in the back of my head that was screaming at me to kick him where it hurts and run, but I was still deep in thought. Why was I attracted to him? Was I attracted to him? I shouldn't be and have no reason to be but Pavi was just so charming- as much as it bugged me to admit it. What would Graves think right now if he saw me? The second I thought about him, I felt my heart sink. Him with his stupid little 6-year-old girlfriend. Not that I care- he's an ass. A gross pedophile ass who-

"Bella," Pavi said, waking me up from my thoughts, "we're back."

"Hmm? Oh. Oh yeah, I knew that." My articulate self responded. Pavi smiled and kissed me lightly. Graverobber who?

"You're-a molto charming, Bella." Before I could crank out another witty response, we re-entered the ballroom from a door in the back. People were still mingling, though few were dancing and thankfully no one seemed to notice that-

"Pavi! THERE you are!" came the high screechy voice of Amber Sweet. Everyone heard but no one really dared to pay attention. "WHERE have you been?" she hissed and glared at me. I looked at the floor. "_Sorella_, _per favore_, relax. We are-a both here and-a safe." Pavi purred. His arm wasn't around me anymore, but Ambers shoulder, who angrily shrugged him off.

"Whatever. Just stay here." she warned and stomped off back to the party. Pavi kept his eyes on her but spoke to me.

"Believe it or not, bella, my-a sister has become much more... tame since Papa died. She-a seems to be in a good mood, actually." Pavi said. I looked over at Amber who was standing with Luigi. Both were shooting daggers with their eyes at me with their arms crossed. It would have been almost funny if they weren't Largos.

"Lucky me. What are her bad moods like?" I smiled and turned to look at Pavi but he wasn't there! What the hell? I looked around the room and saw him off to the side with his hoard of slutty followers hanging all over him. I didn't know if I was upset that he left me like that, embarrassed that I was talking to no one or impressed that he can move that fast.

I looked back over at him- he had an two different girls in his arms and was whispering something to another that made her blush and giggle. One of the girls saw me looking over at them whispered to the bimbo in his left arm and laughed obviously at me. I thought I could see her mouth "pathetic" and I felt that sting in my eyes and my throat close up.

_No, Zella. Do. Not. Cry. _

Jesus, don't I mean anything? To anyone? Am I really that disposable? Or maybe I'm just not good enough for anyone. Ugh, fuck it- I hate men.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. _Now where the hell is that bar?_ I found it quickly on the other side of the room and made a beeline. The bartender was yet another plastic looking blonde GenTern with a smile plastered on her perfect face. Another reason to drink. I sat myself down on a stool and ordered myself a beer (like the lady I am) and chugged half. It's no Z but it's better than nothing. To my left was an already plastered guy hitting on the GenTern bartender and a few other men who were obviously dragged here, complaining to each other drinking this stupid night away. To my right and at the end of the bar was none other than Luigi Largo who was also drinking a beer alone. And staring at me. I took another gulp and looked right back at him. He raised an eyebrow, sneered and went back to his drink. Go me.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind. I turned around to face a man with a small handheld recorder. "You're the girl the Largos helped today, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me." I said wishing I could just drink in peace. "I'm from the Metro Gazette and I was wondering if you'd answer just a few questions?" I was about to tell him to stuff it but behind him, I could see Amber glaring at me and nodding her head. I glanced over at Luigi who slid his finger across his throat and mouthed 'Don't fuck it up'. Ugh.

"I guess, sure."

"Excellent. Okay, so how exactly did they help you?" he asked with a tone that implied he didn't really believe the Largos helped anyone.

"Well… uh… today I walking around downtown when a man started to attack me. He was trying to strangle me, the Largo's intervened and without them I'd be dead."

"A man just started to attack you from no where?" he asked skeptically. I shrugged.

"It's a sketchy part of town. I, um, remember he was screaming about needing Zydrate." I was impressed by my own lying. It was believable enough, though. I'm just about ready to strangle someone for some Z.

"And what were you doing near that end of town? Are you on Zydrate?" "I used to be. Actually, thanks to Miss Sweets Zydrate Support Network, I've been clean for months."

And the bullshit continued for a few more questions until the reporter had his story. Almost everything I told him was a lie. That I was clean drug-free, that I was only in that part of town because I got lost on the way to somewhere else, that I think everything the Largos do is for the best and that the sun shines out of their damn asses. He seemed happy enough with his story though. I turned my chair around to go back to my beer and found another one next to it.

"It's from Mr. Largo." said the GenTern bartender. "Luigi Largo?" I asked confused. I looked to where he was sitting, but the seat was empty.

"Yes ma'am."

"... Is it poisoned?"

"No, ma'am."

"You sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Weird."

Huh. Luigi Largo just bought me a beer. Well, 'waste not, want not' as they say.

I finished both beers in uninterrupted peace aside from my own thoughts. I hated being this way, but I just couldn't get the image of Graves and that girl out of my head. The way she was looking at him, the way he put his coat around her and defended her. Since when was the Graverobber so parental? What happened to the rude, sarcastic, egotistical, yet weirdly charming freak I've come to befriend? Well, thought I befriended. Apparently I'm just another Z whore to him. And as far as Pavi goes... I guess I should consider myself lucky I still have my face. But the thing is, when I was with him, he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me. He didn't even try anything- we just kissed! And not like the way he and the GenTerns slobber all over each other, it was nice. I'd go as far as to say romantic. Oh, I don't know, I give up on men.

"May I have everyone's attention?" asked the sugar-coated voice of Amber Sweet addressing the party, "I just wanted to thank you all for coming to our party and for supporting GeneCo. I hope you all had a lovely time and get home safely!" The crowd applauded politely started to make their ways to the exit. I looked around to make sure I was in a Largo-free zone and half-ran to the door, kind of shoving people out of the way and the moment I was past the threshold I ran like there was a Repoman behind me and didn't look back.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran as fast as I could away from that building. I needed to get away- from Pavi, from embarrassment, from that whole stupid night. In my drunken attempt at running, I stumbled, and lost my left shoe. I pulled off the right and threw it to the side of the street. I kept going, barely feeling the cold hard ground and doing my best to avoid broken glass, cigarette butts and all the other filth on the streets as I scrambled back to my shithole of a home.

I made my way back to my apartment, still running and staying in the shadows. Not fearing a Repoman, rapist or murderer, but terrified I'd run into Graverobber; the last damn thing I needed right now. I got into the building and hurried to my apartment on the third floor, not resting until the door was shut and locked behind me. I was only buzzed and it was hardly enough. I knew even if I had all the alcohol I could dream of in me, it still wouldn't be enough. I needed Z. I looked around my incredibly humble abode, wondering what my next move should be. I chose booze. My fridge held room temperature beverages, thanks to the lack of bill-paying on my part and I settled on another beer after kicking my one heel off. Nothing like a luke-warm beer after the day from hell.

I plopped down on my old couch and stared at the ceiling for a bit. I started to fall asleep before I was rudely startled by a knock at the door.

_Are you kidding me? _

I chose to ignore it, for there was a 100% chance it wasn't good. It was either Graves, someone collecting rent, or a really polite Repoman that had somehow found me. It was probably actually all of them, forming a mob hell-bent on destroying me. Pitch-forks, torches, the works. My mildly amusing visual was interrupted by more knocking, this time, more aggressive. Dammit. The doorknob began to jiggle. DAMNIT. They were trying to get in. I grabbed my now empty beerbottle to use as a makeshift weapon if need be and ran into my already crowded bedroom closet, peering through the ever-so-slight opening.

The doorhandle jiggled again, there was a click, and the door was pushed open slowly and I held my breath.

"Bella? _Se sei qui? _Are you here?"

Pavi? In my surprise and drunken haze, I fell over onto the floor, letting the beer bottle fall to the ground loudly. I also knocked over some boxes, a shoe rack, and other things that sound like they broke.

The jig. She is up.

The light in the bedroom turned on and I was on the ground half in my closet. I looked up to see Pavi looking down at me, with his head tilted.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked

"Fine. I was… looking for… somth—why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Well I wished to escort you from the party myself. And you can imagine it isn't'a very difficult for me to find what I search for, _si_?" Pavi offered me a gloved hand and brought me to my feet, but keeping his hand on my arm

"The question is," he continued, "is why'a did you leave in such haste, _bella_? I thought we had a good time, no?" I took a step back from him.

"A good time that seemed quickly forgotten about." I spat at him. He tilted his head and took a step closer to me, as I took one back.

"Ah, _bella_ please do not be so cold. The Pavi has an obligation to be seen with many different guests. You will'a notice though, that I am not at another woman's place. It is simply _io e te._ You and I."  
Then it hit me; on one hand, he came back to find me, and on the other, _holy shit, he came back to find me!_ Helpless intoxicated girl plus PAVI LARGO never ends well. Certainly not for the girl anyhow.

"You should go." I said. My voice shook as reality finally hit me. I should have been thrilled he had left me. I should be terrified _Paviche Largo_ came to find me in my apartment while I am alone. I am. Kind of. It's hard to be scared of that voice… but I need to get him out of here.  
"I don't understand, _bella…"_  
"I do. You need to leave now. This isn't okay." I attempted to push him towards the door as I mumbled this nonsense. He seemed puzzled and frustrated as he grabbed my arm to stop me.  
"What is not okay, _bella_? Is it me? Not an hour ago you were craving my attention, and'a now, you push me away. I'm getting mixed signals, no?" He demanded.  
"I… I just… I can't be near you. You're…"  
"I'm _what_, bella? What am I? A Largo? Dangerous? Crazy?" He grabbed my arm tighter and pulled me closer to him.  
"Well, as a matter of fact… yeah." I surprised myself with that dumb answer and was ready for the worst. Unexpectedly, he released me and stared into my eyes. I rubbed the spot on my arm where he was grabbing. _That'll bruise._  
"But I was not a 'crazy dangerous Largo' at the dance?"  
"Well for the record, I didn't exactly beg to go…" I said and shut right up. My damn mouth will be the end of me, I swear it. Again, unexpectedly, Pavi chuckled softly. I wasn't sure if it was or was not a sane chuckle, but the reaction could have been worse.  
"Come with me, _bella._ Sit down." Pavi took my arm again, not as tightly as before and led me to the living room onto the couch where we sat face to face. To another face? I was sobering up real fast and was trying to think of a way to get him out of here.  
"Be truthful. Do I 'a frighten you?" He asked bringing his head very close to mine as if to show me the face he had hooked on to his own and the grotesque scars that it covered.  
"Little bit…" He seemed satisfied with the answer.  
"Good. You are a clever girl. But why were you'a not afraid while we danced?"  
"The atmosphere of it all?" I was slowly trying to get as far away from him while sitting as I could in case he should try something. He put his hand on mine then. Not grabbing it, or even holding, but just put it on mine. My eyes met his.  
"Let us dance now then. If it seems to calm you." He said.  
"Are you kidding?" I said stupidly. He smiled and pulled me to my feet, led me to a more open area and started dancing with me slowly. The arm around my waist seemed much more forceful this time and his hand holding mine was tighter. Needless to say I wasn't exactly calm.  
"I don't think that this…" I started  
"It is because of my face, _no?" _ he asked. _It's the fact you have TWO._ I kept that in my head, but looked away from him. "I see." He said, "Do you know why I am'a so scarred?"  
I've heard stories. Who hasn't wondered why Pavi Largo puts on another face? Graves and I used to think of ridiculous reasons for it ourselves, just for laughs. Suddenly, it was all a lot less funny. And as much as I wanted to know, I dreaded hearing the answer. Again my silence had done the talking for me.  
"When I was a boy," Pavi started, we were still dancing, both his hands around my waist, "My'a face was terribly blemished. My brother would mock me, my father seemed ashamed to let me out into'a the public. I was too ugly for them. I began using Zydrate, but in addition to my addiction'a it made me scratch and pick at my face even more. I became so hideous, I had surgery for a new face. It failed. As did the one after and the one after that. I was beyond any repair. Is it so wrong for me to want a beautiful face?"  
"At the cost of another woman's life?" I said, I pulled back slightly but his arms brought me closer to him so that our bodies would be nearly touching if it weren't for my pulling.  
"I am'a careful of whose face I use. Only beautiful women, of course" he explained as he stroked my cheek, "Women, who would not be missed or found." His grip on me was tightening, his stare piecing and I was struggling against him to get away. "Usually GENterns, though I will occasionally find a most special one... You truly are beautiful, Zella…"

It was then that I kneed Paviche Largo in the crotch as hard as I could.


	9. Chapter 9

**FUN FACT: the story last chapter about Pavi's face is actually Nivek Ogres (who plays Pavi in the movie for those of you who suck and don't know that. Much love.) story for what happened to Pavi. He said that Zydrate can be very similar to heroin in the effects it has (obsessive picking and depression, etc.) I actually got the chance to meet and talk with him for a bit and that's what he said about it. Ogre was an incredibly cool guy by the way, really down-to-earth. Also he has a fantastic ass. But who was looking?**

**Anyway, here's you're 9****th**** installment of the series. Sorry it takes so long for me to put these up! Can you ever forgive me?**

"…You truly are beautiful, Zella."

It was then that I kneed Paviche Largo in the crotch as hard as I could.

He instantly doubled over in pain, swearing violently in Italian and from his sleeve fell a scalpel. He was planning to take my face. Take my face and hook it on to his own. My eyes widened, I was frozen for only a second, but it was enough to see Pavi look up at me with hatred and vengeance. Without another thought and before he could make a move, I dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I flew down all the stairs, stumbling in fear.  
I ran faster than perhaps anything's ever run before. I was terrified to look behind me as I ran down the streets, trying to dodge people, pushing a few out of my way to where my legs were automatically carrying me. Though probably the safest place for me at the moment, I hated knowing it was my only choice.

The old warehouse where Graves actually lives isn't very far, but I've only been there several times previous. With luck he'll be there and if not… I'll have to risk it in a dumpster or something. I can't go back to my apartment. I don't exactly have a ton of friends around that will help me. He was my only stupid chance.  
I ran up all six flights of stairs with as much haste as I did leaving my home, never slowing down. Graves commandeered the different office and workspaces of the warehouse and made it his illegal home. I found one of his rooms and pounded on the door frantically, looking around me, half expecting to see Pavi there with that scalpel in hand.

"Come on, come on, come _on_! Answer the fucking door!" I said outloud as I pounded on it harder. The handle turned and the door was cautiously opened by Graves who peeked through the crack.

"Z?" he asked. I pushed the door open, let myself in, closed and locked it behind me. I leaned against it as my breathing caught up with me. I took gasps of air as Graves stared at me in confusion.  
"Are you—are you alright? What the fuck happened to you?" he asked  
"I… he had a scalpel…found me… fucking _pissed_…" I explained between breaths. Graves put his hand on my arm and lead me inside to some old couches he had. He sat me down as I finished catching my breath and sat across from me.

"Start from the beginning." He said.

I took in a breath and explained in a way so that it sounded like one very, very long word;

"Okay so, after I left I ran into Tony and he was all "where's the money?" and I'm all "don't have any" so he takes a knife out and then he gets shot and it's the fucking _Largos_ and they're all "hey, you're our special guest" and I didn't _want_ to be their special damn guest but I was and then I tried a window and that failed and then there was Pavi and he was all "ooh, let's go outside" and I was all "Um, no thanks" but I did-"  
"You didn't seem to be hating it." Graves said.  
"I—wait, _what_?_"  
_"Yeah, I saw you. Seemed happy as a fucking clam to me." He said coldly.  
"You were watching us? Why?"  
"Don't fucking flatter yourself, I just happened to be passing by. Dancing under the stars with Paviche Fucking Largo. You were on Cloud Nine, weren't you?" his tone was accusing.  
"I wasn't… you don't get it, he _brought_ me there, it was hardly my idea!"  
"You were literally clinging to him. For quite some time too; it's not as if you were valiantly trying to escape. You were fucking _thrilled_ to be with him, just like all the other pathetic bitches that die at his hands." He said. I felt my face flush from embarrassment and fury.  
"Not _jealous_ where you, Graves? You really had nothing better to do? Or did you run out of little girls to take back home? Pedophilia got old?" His face reddened slightly and he stood up angrily. I followed suit, too pissed to sit.  
"Or _maybe_ I was keeping and eye on your for your own safety!" he shouted.

Well, that shut me right up. I sat back down, and watched him. I could tell he regretted saying that and letting his emotion show. He massaged his temples with his fingers as he swore under his breath.

"Look… I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" I started  
"Don't worry about it." He said. More like demanded. "I shouldn't have made it a big deal and... Whatever. Continue your story."

I decided to leave out the emotional "I liked Pavi for a bit" part.

"Well I left as quickly as I could after that, and he somehow found where I live. Pavi that is, and he got all weird and creepy and so I kneed him in the dick and-"

"_You kneed Pavi Largo in the dick?_" Graves said, suddenly significantly less angry at me, "That's fucking priceless." He half-laughed

"Yeah, well he wasn't too happy. And a scalpel fell out of sleeve and he was going to take my fucking face! That's what he was planning to do! He almost did! And he looked up at me and I'm about a thousand percent sure he wants me dead."

"I don't blame the guy; you kneed him in the dick." Graves said with a smirk, obviously back to his old kind of unbearable self.  
"It's not a joke, Graves. I really think this guy has his teeth set on me."  
"So why did you come here to me?" he asked without a trace of emotion. I wasn't sure if he was really so heartless that he didn't care or if he was just trying rub my helplessness in my face. Christ, this man is difficult.  
"Because… I… I don't have anywhere else to go."  
"And what were you expecting me to do to help?" he asked. I looked at him in disbelief for a while and his emotionless face remained unchanged. I stood up.  
"Fuck it, nevermind. I'll go." I said, my voice shaking.  
"Don't. I didn't mean that, it just came out." Graves said as he took a step toward me, "I'm… I'll help you." I looked at his face and looked sincere. And confused. Without thinking I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, almost in tears. He returned the hug and rubbed my back awkwardly. I only noticed then that he was only wearing a pair of old sweatpants. I spent this entire time not realizing that Graves was shirtless.

I immediately let go and took a step back, uncomfortable. I tried not to stare, but he is not a hard man to look at without a shirt. He had a good amount of chest hair, which I certainly didn't hate- nor did I hate the very impressive physical shape he was in. True, it's from working with dead bodies, digging up graves, moving tombstones, running from the GeneCops and such but still very, _very_ nice.  
Graves crossed his (well-toned) arms over his chest which I was staring at and raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"What's the matter, little Z? Never seen a real mans' perfect body before?" Graves said, back to his joking tone. He flexed his arms and I rolled my eyes.  
"Not yet." I replied. He kept his stupid smirk  
"You're a terrible liar. Your cheeks are so damn red."  
"I'm just embarrassed for you, that's all."  
"I'm embarrassed for _you_. Can't even admit how sexy you think I am."  
"Oh yeah, I'm sooo intimidated by your manliness. What, with your pretty colored hair and your eye-liner…"  
"What are you trying to say, Zella? You don't think I'm manly?"  
"I didn't say that; those are your own words. But if you're calling _yourself_ girly…"  
"I'll show you girly." He growled. He made a lunge for me and before I had a chance to even think, he picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I was laughing so hard I was damn near tears. Or maybe it was because of everything that happened, I was so relieved to have a moment of fun.  
"Put me down, you idiot!" I giggled  
"Or I could throw you out the window if you're going to be mean to me." Graves spun around and ran toward the window, jumping around as we both laughed and I grabbed on to him. He let me down then and we caught our breaths. This time from laughter.  
We faced each other, and I hugged him again. He held me there and somehow in all this madness and fear, I felt 100% safe.

"Come on, you. Let's get to some shut-eye." Graves said, and kissed my forehead.

**Thanks for reading, guys! It makes my day when I read your reviews; so if you get a second, put your two cents in! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, I was woken up by the sun shining in through the rather grimy windows and onto my face. I was laying on the couch in Graves' living room, consisting of the couch I slept on, two chairs, an office desk serving as a table and an old TV. Everything was mismatched and probably all stolen. I was covered by a blanket that wasn't there when I feel asleep and I couldn't help but smile to myself knowing he must have put it there.

"Morning, Sunshine." Came Graves voice from behind me. He was leaning on the doorway to the next room. Still shirtless.  
"Morning." I grumbled sleepily, standing up and stretching.  
"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he laughed. I realized I was still in the dress from the Largos party and probably look like hell with make-up smeared all over my face.  
"Yeah, well… shut up. We can't all be as pretty as you all the time."  
"True, but consider it something to strive for." He said and tossed a towel and some clothes at me, "Why don't you go take a shower, and then we can talk about your situation and what we're gonna do with you. Bathroom's the next room over."  
I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my gut as I grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. "My situation". In a perfect world it would be that Pavi took the knee to the groin as constructive criticism for his personality and left me money as an 'I'm terribly sorry I was going to slice your face off' gift and never contacted me again. In the real world, I was in some deep shit.  
I looked in the bathroom mirror and saw what I pretty much expected to; hair messy and tangled, make-up smudged, bags under my eyes, the works. I should really work some more sleep time into my schedule. I washed my face in the little sink to get the make up off and looked back in the mirror.  
I don't see what the fuss is all about. I mean, I'm not hideous but I'm certainly not so extraordinarily beautiful that my face should be sliced off and made into a mask. In fact, the best looking thing about me are my GeneCo eyes and those wouldn't even be part of the mask.  
I tried to imagine it; my face hooked onto Pavi Largos. My features distorted and stretched as I become nothing more than this mans sick accessory... I wonder if he would cut the mouth out or fit it to his own? Or how long he would wear me? When he's done, is my face tossed out like a piece of garbage? Would anybody wonder or care whose face he was wearing when it was mine? Would he get complimented on it as if it were a new suit? Would he remember me for a second after he was done with it? Does he remember any other woman he's worn?

"You know," came Graves' voice from outside the door, "most people use water when they bathe." I smiled at the comment, glad he broke my twisted train of thought and turned the shower on.  
"Soap's useful too." He added over the running water  
"Coming from the man whose office is a dumpster." I retaliated  
"Wow, never hear cracks about that. Good one." He said dryly. My smile widened and I went into my much-needed shower.  
I kept it no more than fifteen minutes though I could have easily stayed under the hot water all day. I towel dried my hair and combed it out with my fingers. I put on the clothes that Graves had given me; a pair of his own gray sweatpants and a plain dark blue t-shirt that where almost comically too big for me. I still felt a hundred times better than I did in that stupid dress and eight pounds of make-up, though I can't remember the last time I've ever looked so… natural.  
The second I stepped out of the bathroom, Graves was standing at the doorway.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" I asked  
"Of course not. I went in for a few minutes and watched you. Look, I know you freaked last time when you saw me with that kid but you've gotta read this." Graves handed me a copy of the Metro Gazette before I could decide if he was kidding about watching me. Across the cover was a picture of that girl Graves was with, and the words "Last Nights Opera- Shilo Wallace says "No" to GeneCo".

"Wait- what the fuck?"  
"Yeah, you missed quite a bit. Read it, and I'll meet you in the living room." Graves said and he walked away. I was already tearing through the story trying to comprehend it all. Rotti Largo, Blind Mag and some Repo-man guy are dead, it's all over some chick named Marni, this 'Shilo' was supposed to be Rotti's kid, he killed her father in front of a damn audience? Even for my last few days, that's beyond screwed up.  
I walked into the living room to find Graverobber sitting on the couch next to the very Shilo girl who was even more fucked than I was. She was also dressed in Graves' clothing; just one of his shirts that was long enough to serve as a dress on her. He sat next to Shilo, touching her hand but stopped immediately once he saw me. I wasn't really sure what to do. I mean, what do you say to a girl who just witnessed three deaths, one of them her father, after finding out everything she had been told by him and her entire life was a lie?

"Um, hi." I greeted. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, then at Graves as if he would tell her what to say back to me. It was silent for a bit.  
"Don't worry, she's really not as bitchy as you think." Graves reassured her. I punched his arm as I took a seat on the other side of him on the couch, "Ow, never mind, she definitely is."  
"Hi." Shilo said hesitantly. Poor thing looked scared to death of me. Not entirely without reason considering our last meeting. We all sat in uncomfortable silence for a little bit.

This should be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Shilo and I both looked to Graves for some sort of comfort or cue to speak or _something_ as we sat there, no one knowing what to say. Graves returned the look to me, and Shilo followed suit.

"So…" I began, "Um, how do you two know each other?" Shilo looked to Graverobber for help.  
"That's not actually too bad of a story." Graverobber said, turning to Shilo, "One that you still don't really know the entirety of." Shilo blinked and cocked her head. "We met accidentally. After escaping from her house, she happened to bump into me at my office-"  
"Dumpster or graveyard?"  
"Graveyard. And don't interrupt. Anyway, I was collecting the goods from one of my entrepreneurs when the GeneCops caught me. Running away, I took her with me, I didn't want her to suffer the consequences if she was mistaken a graverobber. They did end up catching her, but she was left unharmed. I didn't get too much farther myself when I was caught. But, rather than being killed like I was supposed to, I was brought to the office of Rottissimo Largo himself who told me that if I kept and eye on Shilo and kept her safe, that I could consider myself a free man, able to gather my Zydrate as I pleased, and, in addition, quite a large amount of money. I left GeneCo towers a free man and not even an hour later, I was met with a Repo Man, and, rather than repossessing my organs like he was supposed to, he revealed himself as Shilo's father and told me that if I kept and eye on Shilo and kept her safe, I could consider myself a free man from any debt I owed GeneCo and, in addition, a large amount of money."  
"My dad hired you to follow me?" Shilo asked  
"To keep you safe."  
"So… every time I bumped into you…?"  
"It wasn't exactly an accident, no." Shilo took a second to take in what she had just heard and rounded on Graverobber.  
"What about now? What's in this for you now? They're both dead, they won't really be able to pay you anymore, will they?" Shilo's ferocity even had Graves raising his eyebrows in surprise.  
"No, I don't suppose they will." He said coolly, "But, I took a liking to you. I also promised your father I'd look after you no matter what happens, and I happen to be a man of my word."  
"I don't need you." Shilo said stubbornly crossing her arms, "I don't need anyone, I will be fine by myself."  
"Is that why you came searching for me immediately after the opera?"  
"You're… the only other person I know." She said quietly.  
"Listen, kid, I can help you if you want it, but if you really think you can handle yourself out there on your own, then there's the door." Shilo looked downwards, torn between her desire to be free and her need for help. I couldn't help but sympathize with her.  
"That's what I thought. And as for you…" Graves said, shifting the attention towards me, "What on earth am I supposed to do with you, little Zella?" I offered a useless shrug, coming back to my own reality. Shilo looked from me to Graverobber, silently questioning what was going on.  
"Zella here is in some pretty deep shit herself," Graves explained, "You remember Pavi Largo? The one with the extra face? This one went and got into some trouble with him and ended up kicking him in the groin and if she doesn't watch herself, he just might have a new mask to wear. " he said folding his arms over his chest. I automatically touched my face, just to make sure it was there.  
"So the question is: what do we do about this?" Graves asked me  
"I… I don't know. I kind of just kicked him and made a run for it. I don't know where he is or-"  
"You weren't followed here, right?" he asked, straightening up, "Because I will absolutely hand you over if he comes here."  
"No you wouldn't and you know that. As far as I know, no one followed me- Pavi wasn't in much condition to do so himself. "  
"So for all you know, he could be back at your apartment waiting for you?" Shilo asked as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat thinking about that idea.  
"Unlikely. Not Pavi himself anyway, but I wouldn't consider a RepoMan or something a totally outlandish idea." Graves said matter-of-factly, "it's probably bugged at the very least."  
"Fuck. The only thing I can think of is having my landlord go in to check it out, but my phone is in my apartment." I suggested  
"And at this point, Pavi probably has it, trying to find you via your contacts." Said Graves, "Good thing I don't really do the whole phone thing, or we'd all be fucked."  
"I have mine." Said Shilo, "It sounds like it'd be worth a shot." She said, handing her wristphone to me.  
"Thanks." I muttered as I asked information for my landlord. He answered quickly. He was a decent guy who liked having me as a tenant seeing as I was one of the few and proud who didn't cause too much trouble.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Brent- it's Zella!"  
"Hey, Z! What can I help ya with?"  
"I was just wondering if you'd do me a huge favor and check out my apartment real quick? I'm uh… out with a friend for a few days and let a buddy of mine crash there for the night, I just wanted to check to see if everything's okay…" It was a lame and unconvincing story, but he seemed to buy it. After a minute, Brent came back on the phone saying there was just a letter with my name on it- "probably just a nice 'thank you' card" and the apartment was in fine condition. I thanked him and hung up. I looked up at Graves.  
"Seeing as that's probably from ol' two-face, d'ya think we should check it out?" he asked.  
"I doubt it has any good news. It's probably a trap." I reasoned.  
"I don't know if he's that clever. I think it's worth a shot."  
"So I should just waltz right in there and hope for the best over a note from Pavi Largo?"  
"Well certainly not looking like that."

Graverobbers coat was much heavier that it appeared to be, and it didn't even have his Zydrate supplies in it. I was also wearing his gloves and a hat that went over Shilo's wig, which neither Graverobber or I knew she had.  
The three of us went together, me next to a bald Shilo who, with wearing some of Graverobbers clothes and could have been mistaken for a 13 year old boy, with Graves trailing behind us so we didn't look suspicious.

"All you need now is a big old mustache." Shilo said to me as we were walking along. I snorted with laughter and felt a rush of affection for her.  
"And stand on your shoulders- no one would ever suspect us!" I joined in.  
"And I could stand on Graverobbers. I'd like the see the Largos _try_ to take us down!"

There was a sort of beauty in being able to laugh as you walked to your apartment where there may or may not be an assassin waiting for you. Shilo was nearly doubled over laughing, grabbing onto my coats arm to stay standing. We learned quickly that Shilo is very weak, even just after a few minutes of walking, she had to slow down to catch her breath but she refused to take a break. She's not terribly bright, but I have to admire her determination.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." I said helping her up. _Oh shit, we're almost there._ I shot a look back to Graverobber who was comfortably behind us. He gave a brief smile that was supposed to be encouraging, but I didn't feel too much safer.  
My heart was pounding going up the stairs to my door. This fucking disguise isn't nearly good enough. Who was I even supposed to be? A mustache might have been a good idea after all. I didn't even bother thinking about how I was supposed to get in with no key until now. Maybe Graverobber has a hairpin I could—

"Oh." I said, looking at the envelope taped to my door. My name was written in beautiful cursive and I knew immediately that it was definitely from Pavi. I held my breath as I took it off the door, shoved it into a pocket, and walked right back down the flight of stairs. Shilo and I were at the bottom before Graverobber even had a chance to get inside the building.

"Did you get it?" he asked  
"Taped right onto the front of the door." I said, "Anyone could have taken it."  
"He's not exactly _known_ for his brains." Graverobber said, "C'mon, let's go."

The rest of our "plan" consisted of us trying to lose anyone that might be following us. We went to a public restroom, where I gave Shilo her wig, put the coat in a bag that she was carrying under her baggy shirt, (keeping the note tucked into my bra for safe keeping) While I changed just my shoes and Shilo, her shirt. We exited the restroom 3 minutes apart, met at a shuttle station, where we traveled to a nicer part of Sanitarium Square. It wasn't a brilliant plan, but hopefully it was enough. The three of us walked to a small coffee shop where we were to spend some time before heading back, and not talk about the letter under any circumstances. I could feel the uncomfortable piece of paper right over my heart. I couldn't begin to imagine what it said, or if it said anything at all and would just explode upon opening it or something. Maybe it said "turn around" and Pavi would be standing right behind me, scalpel in hand. I tried to shake the ideas out of my head as we got into the coffee shop. Graverobber casually ordered the three of us sandwiches and some coffee and we sat at a table towards the back.

"So," Shilo started, "how to you two know each other?", all of us trying to act casual  
"Oh, _Shannon_ and I?" Graverobber said quickly, indicating my new code-name, he put his arm casually around the back of my chair, "We're lovers. We met at my brothers wedding. He was to wed Shannon, as it happens! But before she even got to that isle, I fucked her right in the dressing room, we ran off together and never looked back." He squeezed me to his body and I laughed, hoping he wouldn't notice how red I knew my cheeks were. We all took turns coming up with overly elaborate back stories for each other, and for a little bit we were all able to forget about all of our very real problems and enjoy fake lives with fake issues. We stayed there for a little over an hour before heading back to Graverobbers apartment in the same inconspicuous fashion we did before.  
Each of us splitting up, and taking different routs to Graves's place, the journey seemed to last forever. We finally all gathered around in the living room. I pulled the envelope out but hesitated opening it, just feeling the weight of it in my hands.  
"Hurry up, I have customers to attend to." Graverobber said flatly  
"No one's keeping you here." I retorted, "Go, if you want." Without a response, Graverobber sat back, folding his arms across his chest, making it clear he wanted to stay and raised an eyebrow at me. I was almost sure this is his strange attempt at support. Not the ideal sympathy, but I'll take it. With a big breath, I slowly opened the letter and read:

_My dearest Zella,_

_ I must start by saying, I do sincerely hope that this letter finds you well and healthy. _

_For I do not like to play unfairly. _

_That being said, I am allowing you a two day preparation period where I will not yet begin my hunt. I hope, for your sake, that you find this letter by that time, for I am extremely eager to start this game with you and will not waste any time once this has begun. Naturally, there are several rules that we shall both play by:_

_1. I will not be using any sort of GeneCop, Repo Man or assassin to kill or bring you to me. That's simply just not as much fun._

_2. You are not to leave this city. I will know. _

_3. You are not to get surgery to alter your look in any way. Again, I will know, and I want you exactly as you are. That is to say, if you somehow did change your face in any way, I will still accept it._

_4. In the event that I do not catch you within 6 months, you will be considered a free woman and I will end my search. _

_If any of these rules are broken, the consequences will be most severe. Far worse than when I find you, that I promise. These shouldn't be too difficult to follow though, no? Especially considering the circumstances, I could already have you by now._

_I am looking forward very much to this. You are already my favorite pursuit, Zella. I have admired your face since your days as a GenTern, though I admittedly wasn't very interested in you at the time. How funny the world works, that you returned to me in this way. I never forget a face, bella. _

_Yours will be prized._

_Buona fortuna!_

_-Paviche Largo_


	12. Chapter 12

_My dearest Zella,_

_ I must start by saying, I do sincerely hope that this letter finds you well and healthy. _

_For I do not like to play unfairly. _

_That being said, I am allowing you a two day preparation period where I will not yet begin my hunt. I hope, for your sake, that you find this letter by that time, for I am extremely eager to start this game with you and will not waste any time once this has begun. Naturally, there are several rules that we shall both play by:_

_1. I will not be using any sort of GeneCop, Repo Man or assassin to kill or bring you to me. That's simply just not as much fun._

_2. You are not to leave this city. I will know. _

_3. You are not to get surgery to alter your look in any way. Again, I will know, and I want you exactly as you are. That is tto say, if you somehow did change your face in any way, I will still accept it._

_4. In the event that I do not catch you within 6 months, you will be considered a free woman and I will end my search. _

_If any of these rules are broken, the consequences will be most severe. Far worse than when I find you, that I promise. These shouldn't be too difficult to follow though, no? Especially considering the circumstances, I could already have you by now._

_I am looking forward very much to this. You are already my favorite pursuit, Zella. I have admired your face since your days as a GenTern, though I admittedly wasn't very interested in you at the time. How funny the world works, that you returned to me in this way. I never forget a face, bella. _

_Yours will be prized._

_Buona fortuna!_

_-Paviche Largo_

"Well, shit." I said and handed the letter to Graves who was eagerly awaiting his turn to read it with Shilo peering over his shoulder.

"His English is pretty impressive in writing. He must be faking the accent." Graverobber commented when he finished, "And when the fuck were you a GenTern?"  
"Really? That's what you want to talk about right now?" I snapped at him, "My old job?"  
"Just took me by surprise, I didn't think you were the type to do something like that… Bet you didn't look too bad in that little outfit though." He mused giving me a once over. I tore the letter from his hands and hit him with it.  
"You're disgusting." I told him, "This is fucking scary. He's acting like my face is some sort of trophy!"  
"Do you really think you can't leave the city?" Shilo asked me  
"I wouldn't risk it if I were her. Z has GeneCo eyes, they could track her down very easily." Graverobber said standing up abruptly and grabbing his coat, "And, as much as I'd love to sit here and chat all night with you ladies, my costumers need me." He cracked his neck and swept right out the door with a casual "Don't wait up." as if we were all just hanging out, discussing our favorite bands. I resisted the urge to chase after him to slap him across his stupid face but instead opted to glare at the door as if he were still there.  
"He's weird." Said Shilo quietly after a moment, moving so she was sitting across from me  
"No kidding."  
"He does care though. He has to."  
"Sometimes I wonder." I said, glancing back to the letter, now sitting on the table. That stupid no-good piece of shit just read my death sentence and just leaves like it's-  
"Do you love him?" Shilo asked suddenly  
"Do I what?" I asked, not expecting that at all  
"Love him. When you came here after that Pavi thing happened you two fought, but you made up and he still wanted to help you anyway, I could hear you in the other room." She admitted, "And today when he was pretending that you two were together, you were blushing. He looks at you a lot."  
"And that's what love is to you?" I said, a bit too harshly, embarrassed she noticed my blushing earlier today. Shilo shrugged.  
"Well," I said, making my tone friendlier, "I wouldn't consider what Graves and I have _love._ I don't that's something that interests him at all. He's just a good friend- some of the time, anyway."  
"Have you _ever_ been in love?" Shilo asked eagerly, looking very much like a child. Understandable, being so sheltered, I could relate to her desire to hear something lighthearted and romantic. I only wished I wasn't so disappointing.  
"Not yet. Have you?"  
"I think so. Well, I used to. Daddy told me that they were just characters on television and that they weren't real, but I'm pretty sure I loved them."  
This was the first time she had mentioned her father and she did so very casually, though I saw the effort she put into that. The poor thing wanted so desperately to be a strong, independent adult, but was never given the chance to grow up until now, where she is being thrown into the horrifying real world with a drug dealer and an addict with a price on her head.  
"Who were you in love with on TV?" I asked. Her eyes lit right up and we spent some time discussing our favorite celebrities and characters. An outsider would never know that she had just lost her father who tricked her into thinking she was sick her entire life or that I whored myself out for street Zydrate and one of the most powerful men in the world was out to take my face.  
It only took about an hour before our fun had to come to an end. Shilo's breath was shortening and getting shallow.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her, not knowing what to do.  
"Fine." She said, nodding but holding on to her stomach, "It's been getting better, my body needs to adjust to the lack of medicine... I just need to lay down." She tried to stand, but stumbled over immediately, unable to walk without assistance. I put one arm around my shoulders and held on to her waist, half-carrying her to Graverobbers bedroom. She was coughing and struggling for breath, but assuring me that this was a big improvement from the first night she came here.  
"Jesus, what happened the first night?" I had to ask as I helped her lay down in Graves large bed. I sat next to her.  
"After Graverobber brought me here, I was throwing up and shaking and I could hardly breath at all. I fainted and he had to carry me into the room. But I've been doing better! I haven't fainted yet, I just get dizzy and I have to focus on my breathing. I'm feeling better already." She told me with a smile.  
"I'd still get some rest, if I were you." I told her, "Can I get you some water or something?"  
"Yes, please. But will you keep talking to me?"  
"Only for a little while. I need some rest too." I said, getting up to go to the kitchen. It wasn't until I was holding the glass that I noticed my shaking hands. I had felt a little sick, and I knew where this was headed, but Shilo was my first priority. I was finding it much easier to worry about her than to think about my own problems.  
She took the glass from my hands and almost finished it in one gulp.  
"Are you sick too?" She asked me suddenly, "You shake a lot."  
"Something like that, yeah." I answered, embarrassed.  
"Is it because you need drugs?" Her sheltered life was to blame for her lack of social etiquette and invasive questioning, but the urge to slap her regardless was there. I took a breath,  
"Yes. It's because I need drugs." Shilo seemed very satisfied with that answer, almost pleased with herself.  
"So we're alike." She said fondly. My temper cooled at her words. Why she would want to be like _me_ was beyond baffling, but simultaneously endearing.  
"Yeah… I guess we kind of are." Shilo smiled at me and yawned, "I'll let you get some rest, Shilo. See you in the morning. Let me know if you need anything."  
"I will. Goodnight, Z!"  
I turned off the light and headed into the living room. The shaking had gotten worse and I was suddenly very cold. I really needed some fucking Z. I paced around the living room, holding the blanket I used from last night around my body. I was feeling too weak to move, but too anxious to sleep. Zydrate withdrawl symptoms were sporadic, random, and terrible, they last usually no more than a few very unforgiving hours, but it varies. I knew for a fact that Graverobber didn't keep any Z in his apartment, but I found myself searching through drawers and under cushions anyway. The more I looked, the more frantic I became and short of going out and getting my own Zydrate, there was not much that I was able to do. Graves cut me off, Tony's dead and frankly, I was afraid to leave the apartment anyway. I searched and searched, tearing the place apart and knowing nothing would come of it but a mess I was going to get yelled at for. I resumed my pacing until I ached too much to walk. I lay down on the couch, shivering, closing my eyes as tightly as I could, trying with all my might to go to sleep. I wanted to look just one more time to see if Graverobber had lied about not keeping any Z in here, but couldn't summon the strength. All I could do was lay there, sore and shaking feeling hopeless and disgusted with myself. Maybe I'll just die now and save Pavi some time. It wasn't too long before I heard the great and powerful dealer himself open the door to his newly torn-apart apartment.  
"What the fuck? Z? Zella! Where are you?" Graves yelled, I could hear him stomping around the apartment desperately, while the couch I was on faced away from him, out of his immediate sight.  
"Shut the hell up, you'll wake Shilo." I said. He came running over to the couch, where I was curled into a ball, still with the blanket clutched to me, shaking as badly as ever. Graves helped me up to a sitting position.  
"Z- what the fuck happened here? Are you okay?"  
"Oh, I'm fine. I was just… cooking."  
"You're a shit liar-You were looking for Zydrate, weren't you?"  
"I'unno. It's fucking cold in here though."  
"It's July. And you know I don't keep my stash here." He put his frozen hand on my forehead, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, though we both knew what I needed.  
"Any extra Z?"  
"Zella, I can't-"  
"Please? I'll get the money somehow! I promise! Please… I hate feeling like this." Graverobber took a seat next to me, and pulled me next to him so we were laying side by side, his arm around my shoulder. Had I been in a healthy state of mind, I'd have been dumbfounded by all this tenderness, but all I cared about was convincing him to give me, even just a little bit of Zydrate, just to take this edge off.  
"I cut you off for a reason." Graves said, "I don't want to see you destroy yourself… I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if I lost you to something I started you on."  
"I'm not asking for a lot, Graves, just enough to make me feel better. Wean me off if you have to, but just for right now, I really just need some-"  
"No you don't. You're stressed out, and that's taking a toll on your immune system, but you will be fine. I've seen far worse cases than you recover."  
"But-"  
"You know, begging is very unattractive on you." Graves said to me, running his fingers through my hair, "You're much sexier when you fight for something or even bitch about it, but begging is pathetic. You'll feel better in the morning, I promise." I hit him in the chest weakly  
"Don't call me pathetic, you dick." I told him, to which, he let out a soft laugh;  
"That's what I mean. Much better. Now get some sleep."  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can. Just close your eyes and wait. I'll be right here with you. Since, you know, you let the kid take my bed."  
I was tired, and Graverobbers body heat was enough to keep me warm and subside some of the shaking. I snuggled into him a bit more, vaguely aware of how strange it must be for him to be _cuddling_ with someone. Nonetheless, he held me as I began to drift off to sleep. I thought back on what Shilo said about him caring, and, as poorly as he showed that most of the time, I knew she was right.  
"Thank you." I said, "for everything."  
"Shut up." He whispered and I felt him kiss the top of my head


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next day alone on the couch Graverobber left me on, but with a few extra blankets covering my body that was no longer shaking. I sat up, feeling a little sore, but aside from that, not too bad, especially considering the state I was in last night. The second I stood up however, I had to rush to the bathroom to vomit everything in my stomach.  
"Fucking gross." Came a baritone voice from outside the bathroom. Graverobber stood in the doorway, arms crossed.  
"Hey, at least I made it here." I said, suppressing the urge to throw anything else up.  
"If you need to puke, do it. It's getting the toxicity of the Zydrate out of your system. This is a good thing."  
"I beg to differ." I said, getting the last of it out, "I do feel a bit better though."  
"Told you so. Can I get you some coffee… or is that going to be a lost cause?" Graves asked me, gesturing to the toilet  
"I think I'll be able to keep it down, thanks." I followed Graverobber to the kitchen, and sat on the countertop next to the coffeemaker.  
"So, uh, how're you feeling?" he asked as the coffee maker poured into the mug, looking uncomfortable. The fact that the official hunt for me was on today was hanging in the room, but neither of us wanted to mention it first.  
"Much better compared to last night… Thanks for that, by the way…"  
"Don't mention it. Seriously. You're going to have more of those, by the way, those withdrawal fits, probably worse than last night for a little bit. They sneak up on you, but you just need to fight through it. And apart from the mess you made looking for a drug you knew wasn't there, you did a pretty good job… You're going to have to clean that mess up, by the way."  
"Fair's fair." I said, taking the coffee mug he held out to me. I sipped the black coffee watching Graves watch me intently.  
"…Can I help you?" I asked Graverobber who was unblinkingly looking at me.  
"He's going to start looking for you today." He said. I put the mug down, suddenly not interested in ingesting anything.  
"Yeah… Yeah he is." I said. He didn't say anything back, just looked at me, "What about it?" I said, trying to sound carless about it, but my voice wavered. Graves suddenly leaned over and kissed me, hard on the mouth, almost angrily, one hand on the back of my head, fingers weaved in my hair, the other still holding his coffee. I automatically kissed him back, after a moment of shock at his reaction. I couldn't deny how much I loved the feeling of his mouth on mine. How forcefully he held my head against here, as if I might try to leave. It's passionate and almost vengeful the way he kisses me, like it's the last thing he might ever do. The moment was cut short at Shilo's footsteps heading toward the kitchen. Graves flew from my mouth, and took a giant, probably very painful gulp of scalding-hot coffee, poorly acting as if everything was normal. Still a bit stunned by the kiss, I reached for my coffee as well and took a small sip.  
"Morning, Shilo!" I said overenthusiastically  
"Morning." She said, too groggy and naive to suspect anything.  
"How're you feeling today?" I asked her.  
"I'm okay." She responded, joining me sitting on the counter while Graves busied himself with making Shilo a cup of coffee, "A little tired, but much better. What about you? I heard you crashing around last night."  
"Oh that…" I started, but cut off by Graverobber,  
"That was our Zella trying to find her cure." He said in a condescendingly mocking tone, handing Shilo a cup of coffee. I shot him a dirty look, confused by the change in his disposition. _You were kissing me a minute ago, you asshat._ Shilo gave me a sympathetic look, knowing the desperate feeling of needing some relief from an addiction withdrawal. She took a sip of coffee and immediately scrunched her face up.  
"That's so bitter!" she said, after forcing herself to swallow the coffee. Graves and I laughed which thankfully broke the tension, but it was cut short by Graverobbers announcement of having to "go get some breakfast for us." Shilo thanked him as I resumed my dirty look, and he threw her a wink as he left and I was left with nothing. She giggled girlishly as he left and I resisted the urge to drown her in the bitter coffee.  
"So you're better?" I ask her with forced kindness  
"Much. They get easier every time, the fits I have. What about you? How are you doing?"  
"Mine get worse. Only for a little while though, and once my body adjusts, I'll be back to normal." I said with a convincing smile  
"Oh, I meant about today being when Pavi Largo starts looking for you." That wiped the smile right off my face. Even Shilo could notice that.  
"I don't think you should really be that worried." She said quickly, "I doubt he'll try to catch you today, he probably wants to make it last a little while…" she said getting a bit quieter.  
"You're right, he probably wants to have a bit of fun first." I said, knowing she was right, but that didn't comfort me very much at all.  
"What were you and Graverobber talking about before I came in? It seemed really quiet." She asked changing the subject  
"Oh… the same thing, really."  
"He was worried about you last night, I heard him yelling for you when he came back."  
"Oh, he just was worried about who fucked up his place." I said, looking down, away from her. Shilo smiled, and I knew he heard more of what happened than she should have. This girl really walks the thin line of endearing and terribly annoying and invasive.  
It wasn't too much longer of idle chitchat, which Shilo can never seem to get enough of, before Graverobber returned with several bags, one full of bagles, one with a single banana and five strawberries, one with two burritos and some crackers, and another with ham, each from a clearly different location.  
"What a… unique feast you have-" I started as I inspected the contents of the bags  
"Save it. Burritos are mine. Dig in, gang." Graverobber said as we all picked what our first meal of the day was going to be. Shilo settled for crackers and the banana, while I went for a bagel with some ham.  
"Thank you." Shilo said sweetly and smiled at Graverobber who returned it,  
"No problem, kid." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders in a half-hug sort of manner, kissed her on the cheek, and shot me a look, "See, Z? _Some_ people would know how to gracefully thank the man that's saving their sorry hides from a lunatic trying to take their face." His arm was still around her stupid shoulders.  
"I seem to remember thanking you and you telling me to 'Shut up'." I retorted  
"That doesn't seem like something I'd say." Graverobber said, "I'm letting you stay here out the kindness of my heart. I'm not even asking for rent money. Lord knows that even if you did have the money for rent, you'd be spending it on Zydrate, am I right?" I could have punched him in his stupid pale face, but forced myself to stay where I was.  
"Well, with a determination like Pavi's, I'm sure I won't be a burden for too long." I said childishly.  
"Which reminds me," Graverobber said grabbing a rolled-up newspaper from his coat pocket, paying no attention to my comment, "This was in the paper this morning." Graves flattened out the paper on the table in front of us. On the front page was a picture of Shilo, covered in blood, looking terrified that must have been taken right after the opera. Beneath the picture read the caption : 'Largo's Ask For Shilo Wallace's Safe Return to GeneCo'.

"What the fuck?" I asked and turned to the page with the full story. Shilo read with me, looking horrified. Graverobbber put his arm around her again, this time not to mock me, but as a reassuring gesture. The page featured a picture of the Largo children, Amber looking overly concerned talking to Luigi who was looking rather expressionless altogether and Pavi Largo, with his arm on Ambers shoulder. Below, was the article:

'_Not even a week ago, the world suffered the loss of Rottissimo Largo at the first ever Genetic Opera. The truth behind the murders, betrayal and mystery are still not entirely clear, and only shady rumors circulate. After suffering the tragic loss of their beloved father, the Largo heirs have dedicated their lives to keeping GeneCo alive and what's more, improving the company's legacy._  
_"Our biggest concern for now," comments the charming Amber Sweet, now owner of GeneCo, "is helping that poor girl, Shilo Wallace who, like us, lost a father that night. We would like to personally apologize for the grief she must be feeling, and offer some consolation. While we've been looking, we've been unsuccessful finding her. We just want to know that she is doing alright…" Amber takes a moment to wipe away some tears, "It's not easy to lose a father…"_  
_The Largos request for young Shilo to find them at GeneCo towers. "We're practically related," says eldest, Luigi Largo, "Her father working for ours, our families have been involved since the very beginning."_  
_It does seem GeneCo's new ownership is all about helping. The Largo's request that if anyone comes in contact with Shilo Wallace, that they escort her to GeneCo towers. There will be a generous reward for returning her safe and sound.'_

Shilo took a moment to re-read the article, and her eyes welled up with tears.  
"That's not true though! They're not like family! Rotti killed my dad!" she said with a little sob. It's the first time she's addressed her fathers' death since I've known her. Graves looked at me, unsure what to do about this little crying girl who was now burying into his chest. I shrugged at him, not entirely sure what to do myself. I offered Shilo a pat on the back and she turned to look at me.  
"I don't want to go with them!" She told me.  
"Well, we won't let them find you." I irrationally promised her, "They'll give up after a little while, they're just using this for publicity."  
"So, you won't turn me in?" She asked, tears still in her eyes, though she stopped crying.  
"Of course not. Even if I wanted to, I'm not exactly in a perfect position to go turn you in, am I?" I said, smiling at her. Shilo turned to Graverobber,  
"You're safe here, kid." He said with confidence he didn't mean. She threw her arms around the both of us, forcing us into a sort of three-way hug. Graves and I locked eyes for an uncomfortable second and we broke free.  
"Can we go to my house?" Shilo asked, "Not for a long time or anything, I just want to get some stuff. Like clothes. Zella can have some of mine! We can't wear the same things forever." Shilo said, mostly to Graverobber, her big eyes wide and still a bit wet from the tears.


	14. Chapter 14

"First thing's first", Graverobber told Shilo, "Zella needs to clean this damn place up, and then I need to go live up to my name. We're getting Zydrate tonight. Then we can go to your house if you really need." He agreed.  
"Oh, thank you!" Shilo said, jumping up and hugging him again. The amount of physical affection Graves was getting lately that didn't involve sex was astonishing.  
"That is, of course," Graves said, looking over her head at me, "If you can handle it, Zella. Getting the Zydrate, I mean."  
"I'll be fine." I said sternly. One second kissing me on the counter, concerned for me, and the next playing _this_ fucking game. I swear I don't understand this man at all. He winked at me and grabbed a burrito from the bag and dug in.

The rest of the day was relatively boring, after cleaning up some, it was mostly just Graverobber and I snapping at each other, Shilo, talking to each of us in turn, barely noticing our venomous attitudes toward one another. Half the time, it seemed to be a competition to see who could get Shilo to like us more. We'd be overly affectionate and "jokingly" put the other one down. It was insanely childish, something we both understood on some level, but more importantly was winning this girl affection. It was a few hours before nightfall when Shilo said she was going to take a little nap before we left. Graves offered her his bed again and to bed she went shutting the door behind her. Graves and I sat in silence for a little bit, just looking at each-other.  
"What're you lookin' at?" I asked him, hands on my hips. He smirked,  
"You know, you're pretty sexy when you're mad." He said with one of his smirks  
"Is that why you've been pissing me off all day? Because you get some weird boner out of it?"  
"That's exactly it." He whispered coming over to me, cupping my face with his hands, bringing my lips to his. It was tempting to kiss him back, but impossible to not push him away from me.  
"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you today?" I asked, "One second you're kissing me, the next you couldn't care less-" He came up to me and kissed me again, quickly and fiercely and said in a low voice, "Of course I care about you, Z." and he began biting my neck lightly and whispered into my ear,  
"I'd do anything for you."  
The misleadingly tender words were accompanied by a hand grabbing my rear. Part of me wanted to talk some more about why he had been acting the way he had, but something was telling me he wasn't much in the mood for talking. He bit my earlobe, a bit too hard and I responded with roughly grabbing his hair. He let out a low satisfied laugh, knowing he was going to get what he wanted and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his hips. He bit my lip, I scratched his back and it was hard to tell if we were about to fuck or kill each other.  
He carried me into the kitchen, far enough away so that Shilo wouldn't be able to hear us in the bedroom. Against the counter, he hastily took my pants off, and I helped him undo his. He lifted my shirt off over my head with enough force that he could have just ripped it from my body and quickly took off his own, revealing his pale, muscular torso. He lifted me off the counter again and slammed me against the opposite kitchen wall, so I was suspended between that and his body. We seemed to be playing a game of trying to make the other make noise. He broke first and let a deep growl escape his lips as he entered me, though it was everything I could do to not moan myself.  
"Control yourself." I whispered in his ear, and tugged on his hair again. He held onto me tightly, and took both of my wrists into one of his hands, holding them above my head and hissed "I have _plenty_ of control." The words tickled my ear and I gave an involuntary shudder. We continued in this aggressive tangle of biting and scratching and thrusting, until we both finished, nearly collapsing on each other, euphorically out of breath.  
"You're even better when you're not high." He commented as we collected our clothes from around the kitchen and pulled them on.  
"I wish I could say the same." I teased, as if it wasn't amazing for me. He came over to me with only my pants and bra on, and kissed me hard on the mouth. He retreated quickly and I was left with my head stretched out, wanting more. He raised his eyebrows making a point that I had just a great of a time as he did. We finished getting dressed, and not a moment too soon. We had maybe a minute before Shilo came sleepily out of the room, rubbing her eyes. A tiny part of me wished she had walked in on us. Not to scar her or anything, but a selfish part of me wanted her to know that I came before her. Not in situational need, but in Graverobbers mind. This man who I could hardly stand most of the time, I wanted to claim him as mine for whatever reason.  
"Well, look who's up." Graverobber greeted her. I smiled at Shilo as she stretched, waking herself up.  
"That was a quick nap." I commented.  
"Yeah, but that's all I needed. What happened to your hair?" she asked. I didn't even have time to make up an excuse before Graves quickly put me in a head lock attacked me with a noogie.  
"This." He said as I tried hitting him away from me as Shilo laughed. He let me go and I hit him playfully on the arm.  
"You guys are like brother and sister." Shilo said, still giggling while Graves and I forced ourselves not to gag. "Not quite" Graverobber muttered.  
The three of us had a decent dinner without any arguments, save silly little banter that no one was actually angry during. It occurred to me that Graverobber truly could have been trying to piss me off earlier, in the hope that he'd end up having angry sex. Immature on his part, but who am I to judge? It _was_ pretty amazing sex.  
The time eventually came where we had to head out. Shilo once again gave up her wig to disguise herself. According to her, the Largos didn't know she wore a wig, and it'd be unlikely for her to shave her head. We figured she'd be pretty safe, once again looking like a young boy with Grave's clothes on. Shilo was right earlier in saying that there's a pretty good chance that Pavi wouldn't even be looking for me quite yet, that finding me now simply wouldn't be as much fun for him, but we all agreed I should take some extra percussion. Shilo offered to cut my hair with a pair of scissors found in Graverobbers kitchen. She told us that all those years being locked in her room, she had some experience styling different wigs she had in her room. I agreed, doubting this would make a giant difference at all, but I'd be slightly less recognizable and that just might help me. And I could use any help I could get.  
It was just a few minutes that Shilo worked and I saw long locks of my hair fall to the ground. Far too much hair.  
"Done!" She announced proudly. I reached up to touch the hair that didn't even reach my shoulders anymore. It felt incredibly short and uneven. "Go take a look!" Shilo said and pointed to the bathroom. I walked there, not sure I wanted to see what had become of my hair. I had never worn it short and though it shouldn't be a big deal, I couldn't help worrying more about this than the lunatic that has it in for me right now.  
"Wow, not too bad!" I said, genuinely surprised, looking in the mirror. It was shaggy so that it had a sort of rock-star quality to it. My bangs were long enough to come over my eyes, but easy enough to sweep away. The back was different lengths and very playful looking. The unevenness I felt were dramatic layers and I wandered what other talents a girl locked in her room for seventeen years could have. I shook my head around, getting used to the new light weight of it.

"Seriously, Shilo, you could do this for a living one day!" I complimented her. She beamed with pride, "Go show Graverobber!" She said. Graves had been in the living room, uninterested in the whole ordeal, he just wanted to go to work. I walked in on him, sitting on the couch staring up at the ceiling.  
"Whatddya think?" I asked him, caring a little too much about what he might think of it.  
"That we should have left by now." He responded. He looked from the ceiling to me, and raised his eyebrows without a word.  
"Doesn't she look pretty though?" Shilo asked, pleased with herself. Graves stood up and gave it only a moments look.  
"Yeah, it'll do. Now lets go, shall we?" He said carelessly. I expected as much, but the reaction was still a little disappointing. Graverobber held the door open, gesturing Shilo and I out first. Shilo led and Graverobber whispered in my ear right behind me,  
"It looks _very_ sexy.", with a quick squeeze of my ass. I winked at him, entirely forgetting about how angry I was with him earlier. True, Graverobber pissed me off plenty, but never without making up for it. No, not just in sex, but he was putting his own life in danger helping me, and I couldn't ignore that. He could have Shilo or I turned in at any second, and the kind of money that is probably offered for either of us is most likely something most people wouldn't turn down.

We traveled the same way we did when I got Pavi's letter; Shilo and I leading with Graverobber keeping a watchful eye from a small distance behind. I tried to appear calm, but I couldn't help keeping a lookout for Pavi hiding somewhere. I wondered if he was actually going to catch me himself, though that hardly seems likely. He mentioned he wasn't going to use a Repoman. Maybe a GeneCop? Odds are, he was going to try to lure me somewhere. Unless he was lying about using a Repo-man but something told me he would be playing by the rules he set.  
We arrived after a few minutes to the graveyard. Unsurprisingly, no one paid much attention to us on the walk there and the graveyard was entirely empty aside from the three of us. Regardless, I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching us. My anxiety was building and I could feel the yearning for Zydrate beginning to grow.  
"Ready, gang?" Graverobber said, putting one arm around Shilo's shoulders, one around my own. Shilo took a deep breath and nodded, nervous, but willing and I said nothing. "You gonna be okay?" he asked me, with a small squeeze of my shoulder.  
"Yeah, fine. Let's do this shit." I said with a smile. I bounced on the balls of my feet, wanting to get rid of this anxiety and extra energy. Graves laughed and instructed us on how we were to help.  
"Tombs are your best bet, not actual graves, and look for older ones if you can, the cement holding it together is usually a bit looser or cracked. If you find one that seems promising, let me know. From there, if you want, I can show you ladies how to extract the Zydrate. Got it?" Graverobber was excited, totally in his element. He did enjoy his job, the rush of the illegality of it, the lack of people- well, lack of _living_ people anyway. The idea of the whole thing was terrifying, taking a drug from a dead body. The worst part was knowing that I would do anything to inject it into myself. I was suppressing my symptoms as best I could, I tried to keep my hands still, or stuff them into my pockets, but I knew that Graves was right saying that my attacks were only going to get worse. I wondered how much more I'd be able to take before I snapped. Shilo and I walked from tomb to tomb, weakly and awkwardly testing their strength while Graves mocked us, "Put your backs into it! My grandmother could do a better job if she weren't in here herself!" he laughed at his own jokes while following us around, not actually doing any tomb-testing himself, he was mostly here for criticism. Eventually, I pushed on the top of a one and it budged a little bit.  
"Found one" I said, surprisingly proud of myself. Graverobber came over, Shilo folliwng behind and he shoved the cover right off.  
"Not bad, Z." Graverobber said, and he looked into the grave. With a grunt, he lifted the body up and onto the ground. A full grown, once blonde woman, face distorted from decay, her skin rotting and drained of color. Her blue dress was being eaten away like the rest of her by worms and maggots. Shilo was staring at the body, unblinkingly and I suppressed the urge to throw up. "Not bad at all, she's pretty young and hasn't been dead more than a few months." Graves analyzed her and took out his tools. He took out a giant syringe, with an empty vial.  
"Now, students, gather 'round." He said, "Zydrate, as some of you may know, is a drug that comes from the human brain. The frontal lobe is the best place to start, but depending on the amount of decay of the body, you can sometimes collect from a few other angles. Because of the cartilage and soft tissue, the nose is the best place to insert the syringe. With a steady hand, you simply smack it straight and true, aiming for the brain." Graves did just that, positioning the needle and shoving it straight through the dead woman's skull. Shilo and I both gasped in shock. I was half expecting the woman to jump up screaming, but that's something dead people just can't do. The little glass vial filled quickly with the blue glow, and Graves swiftly switched it with another vial.  
"Reduce, reuse, recycle." He chuckled "See, she's been dead long enough to produce a lot of Z, but not so long that it's deteriorated or spoiled. Also, as you can see, this glow is particularly bright, which meant that she was probably a Zydrate addict herself." I wished he would stop talking. That could be me one day, decomposing and nothing more than a sweetspot for a graverobber to collect a drug to give to a living addict. That thought alone should be good enough to kick me of my habit, but I had never wanted to escape more. I could have ripped one of the vials from Graverobber and injected it myself right now. I clenched my fists and watched him fill up several more vials. He was able to collect 16 in total.  
"Thanks, Zella. You're a real natural, she was a goldmine." He said with a smile and pat on the shoulder after organizing his supplies and securing the Z in his coat where it would be impossible for me to get it without fighting him for it. Which I was trying to not do.  
It was only a few minutes more before Graves found his next victim, a larger man who had died a little earlier than the last woman. His glow was slightly duller indicating he wasn't an addict. Those were the cheaper drug, Graverobber told us, the most expensive would come from a Zydrate addict who had used Zydrate that came from someone who used Zydrate and so on. Reduce reuse and recycle, indeed.  
With a total of 25 vials, Graves was willing to call it a night. Shilo barely said a word the entire time we were there. I wasn't too chatty myself, but it must of occurred to Graves at one point that that may have been a bit traumatizing. On the journey to Shilos home, the two of them walked ahead of me who trailed a little behind. His arm lay around her shoulders and he spoke to her chattily. She must be nervous, going back to her home, and I was too focused on how cold and jittery I was feeling to even begin to feel jealous when his arm moved from her shoulder to her waist. My arms were crossed and held tight to my body when we came to yet another tomb. This one was enormous and elaborate. Beautiful, but haunting.

Surprisingly the door opened easily when Shilo pulled it open. The three of us went inside and were greeted with a large slab reading the name 'Marni Wallace' with her dates of birth and death. There was also and etching of her image. Beautiful and young with dark hair and large round eyes, identical to Shilos. Above the tomb was a portrait of her as well. She seemed to look right through me with a small smile playing on her lips.  
"The tunnels that lead to the house are dangerous with chemicals. I usually have a gas mask, but if we move quickly and don't breathe too much, we should be okay." Shilo said without emotion. She didn't even look at the tomb, "Stay close." She instructed. The portrait of Shilos mother swung open to reveal a large tunnel with torches that lit at the pictures opening. We moved quickly and holding our breaths as much as possible as Shilo instructed. The tunnel broke into several passages along the way. There was an extremely specific path to take that Shilo knew by heart. It was a several minute journey until we reached a door that opened to a large and beautiful foyer with a fireplace and an enormous holographic picture of Marni. Hot from the half-jog here, Graves left his coat on the bottom of the banaster of a grand staircase that led upstairs. Shilo moved up the stairs automatically without a word.  
More than just my Z withdrawal, the house had an eerie chill to it. The hallways leading to Shilos bedroom were lined with more holographic pictures of her mother. It was incredibly intimidating having this dead woman stare straight ahead of her with an expression of someone who knew you were up to something but was keeping that to herself. Graves shot me a look over his shoulder that told me he was just as weirded out as I was by this whole thing. And that was coming from a man who just took drugs from someone's brain.  
Shilos room was large, filled with an array of different things. Upwards of ten wigs (the ones she must have used practicing hairstyles), a piano, a bed, a menagerie of stuffed animals, several dressers, a skeleton, a very impressive bug collection and, unsurprisingly, another picture of her mother. The only thing Shilo payed any attention to was the moment she spent looking at a Blind Mag poster.  
"Well," Shilo said, turning to Graves and myself, "You guys are free to make yourselves comfortable. Zella, if you want to pick out some clothes, help yourself." I was terribly uncomfortable with taking clothes from Shilo. I think part of me was worried the picture of her mother would yell at me. She picked up on my lack of reaction and smiled,  
"Can I help you pick some stuff out?" She offered. I nodded gratefully. What I really wanted to do was run downstairs and take the Z from Graverobbers coat, but I forced myself to stay in the room. I could feel myself start to sweat even though I was getting colder, but I made my best effort to ignore it. Graves decided to go for a stroll around the house while Shilo and I did "girl things".

Shilos wardrobe was relatively simple. Mostly conservative dresses, skirts and leggings and almost entirely black and white. She gave me several pairs of pants, a few tops and two dresses. Her skirts, which weren't terribly modest on her, hardly covered me at all, me being a few inches taller than her. We had some fun playing dress up, and she was holding up surprisingly well considering she was back in her room where she was trapped all of her life. She was certainly holding up better than I was. After a few minutes, I suggested finding Graves and to my relief, Shilo opted to stay in her room for a little while more. I made a beeline for the bottom of the staircase where Graverobbers coat hung, filled with everything I needed to get my Zydrate fix.


	15. Chapter 15

I stood there, looking at Graverobbers coat, within arms reach. I could see the blue glow from underneath. It was so close, I could feel my veins begging for a hit. At the top of the staircase, I saw Graves walk across to the left wing, where Shilo's room was. It was just me and the coat now. I knew he had the gun in his jacket, I know where to shoot up, I could do it right now.  
But some part of me was aware that it was wrong. Some little voice telling me that I can't possibly get better unless I resist. If I keep up this addiction, I'm going to end up just like that woman. A "goldmine" for a graverobber. Maybe even my Graverobber. Would he do that? Reduce, reuse, and recycle me? I couldn't imagine it, he told me he cares, and I knew that was true. He told me he wants me off the stuff, and who knows what could happen for us if I could quit? I would be more than some Z whore, we would spend time together without it being a business deal. Would he still want me around after, though? He operates alone, but if he really didn't care about me, he wouldn't want me off Zydrate, he would want me as a costumer. I realized I was clutching to the banister for dear life. If I let go, my body wouldn't let me walk away from this chance. I wanted the Zydrate so badly, my head was spinning. Breathing started to hurt, there was an enormous weight in my chest. I had to decide.  
I ran up the stairs as if the Zydrate could attack me by itself, I forced my legs to bring me to Shilo's room. It's better to go to Graverobber as a shaking, sweaty mess than him finding me high after stealing his Zydrate. He'll help me, maybe even be proud of me for resisting. Shilo's door was only cracked open, not wide like it was before. I tentatively pushed it open, maybe Shilo was changing…  
Shilo wasn't changing, but she was most certainly undressed. What I could see of her, anyway. My view of her was obstructed by a naked Graverobber on top of her, right on Shilo's bed. There were little gasps of pain and pleasure from Shilo as she lay on the bed, Graverobber taking control of the situation. Not the same way he had with me, he was being gentle and sweet. "Relax." He told her, and he kissed her, gently. Neither of them had noticed me. I stood, glued to the spot for a second, taking in the situation and turned on my heel, and headed for the next best thing. I could feel tears start to well up and the intense sting it came with. Part of the price to pay for GeneCo eyes, though I more than anything wanted to just rip them out.  
I took the most expensive vial. The first one taken from the first woman we extracted from. The glow of the Z was so bright, it was almost white. I fumbled around for his gun and found it hooked up on the inside of his jacket, where it would go right over his chest.  
I inserted the vial, aimed, and shot, right into my arm. The familiar pinch of the needle, the warmth that greeted my arm was spreading throughout my body. Somehow I still didn't feel any better. The sensation was scary, not calming like it usually is. I was out of control, extremely vulnerable. This was a stupid, stupid idea. If Pavi were to find me, I wouldn't even be able to fight him off. I was easy, stupid prey. He could be here right now, and Graverobber and that girl would be too busy fucking to even think about where I might be. By that time, my face could be hooked onto Pavi's, my body discarded. My shaking was becoming unbearable, I could hardly stand, my uneven breathing was getting worse and I could feel myself tearing. In a fit of anger and frustration, I took the rest of the Zydtrate vials and threw them across the room one by one. The glass smashed and the blue liquid spilled across the floor. I didn't care about how much that would cost Graverobber, I was too angry with him to care. Not even just for sleeping with Shilo, but for getting me hooked on this God-awful thing in the first place. I had to get rid of the Zydrate that was around me, I couldn't handle it taunting me sitting there innocently in little vials, inviting me with it's soft glow. The last vial, I ended up crushing in my hand, I was holding it too tightly. I paid little mind to the shards of glass that penetrated my hands. I felt almost deserving of the pain, I nearly welcomed it.  
The sound of shattering of the glass must have gotten the attention of Graverobber and Shilo, who came rushing out from the top of the staircase, fully clothed but disheveled. I didn't notice until then that I was on the floor, shaking too harshly to stand anymore. I lay in a pile of glass, Zydrate and blood, looking pathetic and weak. Graverobber flew down the staircase to my side, "_What the fuck did you do?"_ he growled at me, lifting me onto his lap, off the glass. Shilo walked down the staircase looking incredibly upset, almost in tears, and Graves was picking the large shards of glass from my skin asking me what happened. I blacked out before I could answer him.

The room was poorly lit when I woke up, just candlelight. I was laying on a table on my back. I blinked a few times and looked around. It looked like an office space, a desk, a small television, a few chairs. It was warm and unfamiliar and I was immobilized by aching muscles. I started to panic until I was met with the sight of Shilo, who came rushing over to me.  
"She's up!" She announced over her shoulder. Graverobber came up from behind her and looked down at me.  
"About fucking time." He said harshly. It occurred to me that I was on some sort of operating table. There were metal wrist restraints by my head and ankle ones by my feet. I was unattached but too sore to move. Shilo gave me a hug,  
"We were so worried about you!" she said. Everything that led up to my relapse came flooding back to my memory, the reason I went rushing to the Zydrate in the first place, when I was so close to victory against it.  
"I'm sure you were." I said dryly. Shilo took a step back as if afraid I was going to punch her. I might of, if I hadn't been so damn sore.  
"Zella… I'm really-" Shilo began  
"Don't apologize." Graverobber ordered her, "Go in the other room, Shilo, I need to talk to her." Shilo listened, and walked off, ashamedly to the other room. Graverobber sat by my side staring at me with his Zydrate colored eyes for some time. I met his gaze and refused to break the contact first.  
"What's up, doc?" I asked bitterly  
"I am trying very hard to not smack you right now, so do us all a favor and don't push me to it." He said sternly, "You're a fucking idiot."  
"And you're a fucking pedophile." I retorted, trying to sit up with difficulty. Surprisingly, Graves helped me up, but kept his angry tone.  
"She's of age. And you don't _own_ me, Zella, I don't know what the fuck you were thinking."  
"Apparently the wrong thing."  
"And what exactly is that thing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow  
"That maybe you liked me. That maybe I was enough for you or something. That maybe you cared about me and that when you said you'd do "anything" for me, that might have included not fucking another girl!" I snapped. "But like you said- I'm just a fucking idiot." Graves took a moment to take that in and his face softened.  
"You're not an idiot." He said softly, "Well, sort of. You did steal my Zydrate and smashed all the other vials-"  
"I'll pay you back for it." I said quickly, just wanting this conversation to end.  
"That's not what this is about, Z. What if you overdosed?"  
"Then I wouldn't have to be here talking to you about this." That made him crack a smile, but for just a second.  
"I was fucking worried about you. You could have died. I walk out and see you covered in blood with shards of glass everywhere with Zydrate all over the floor… For a second I thought you were trying to kill yourself."  
"Don't flatter yourself, you're not _that_ big a deal."  
"Agreed. And I guess part of it was my fault for bringing the Zydrate along in the first place. I thought that maybe if you saw the actual process of getting it, that might scare you away from the stuff, I never thought it could be a trigger." He said softly, "And for that, I apologize." He didn't mention being sorry for screwing Shilo but the fact that he did hung between us.  
"Why did you do it?" I asked him with more curiosity in my voice than anger. His reaction was less docile,  
"By 'it', do you mean Shilo?" he asked  
"Well yeah, I just-"  
"Jesus, I told you before, Z, you don't own me. We fucked a couple of times, once was a business deal and the other-"  
"Wasn't even four hours before you were back at it again." My temper jumped right back up, "And with _her_, really? Of all peop-"  
"What's wrong with her? And who are you to judge anyway?" Graverobber snapped, not to be outdone  
"You're a piece of shit, she's only seventeen-"  
"Coming from a drug addict-"  
"Coming from a drug _dealer_-"  
"I'm not even-"

Our arguing and yelling had drowned out any sound of Shilo coming into the room, until she shouted herself:  
"GUYS!" she yelled loud enough to get both of our attentions, "You're being ridiculous about this!" She came over to where we were sitting, suddenly seeming very much like an adult, "Zella, I'm really sorry about what happened, you said you didn't love him, and I guess I took that the wrong way. I wouldn't have done that if I knew you really did. And Graverobber, I know you care about Zella, because you're protecting her from Pavi and you carried her here and took out all the glass from her arms, and didn't leave her for hours to make sure she was okay. You weren't even mad that she took your drugs. You obviously do care about each other but all you do is scream and you two are just so _annoying._" She said, fed up, and returned to the other room. For the first time, in a long time, the both of us were speechless.  
"Well, she grew up quickly." Graves commented after Shilo slammed the door behind her.  
"Do you think she's sort of right though?" I asked  
"About us being annoying? Speak for yourself-"  
"You know what I mean." I said sternly.  
"Oh. About all the caring shit."  
"Yeah, the caring shit." We sat in silence a little longer. Eventually Graves put his hand lightly on mine,  
"I was telling the truth, Z. I really do care about you... I'm just not good at it."  
"Well, it'd be unfair to call myself an expert in the area…" I compromised.  
"Good. Then we're both gonna fuck up a bit. I can handle that." He said with a smile. And then he kissed me. Not for a very long time, and there was no hair grabbing, or lip-biting. He didn't mount me on the table, or try to take my bra off, he just softly kissed me, and broke away. It was one of the most intimate things I had ever experienced, and it was with a drug dealer on top of an operating table. I was left speechless again, so I instead opted for hugging him. I lifted my sore arms and put them around his neck, his arms wrapped around my back. His body felt big and strong and protective against mine and that somehow didn't scare me. I could have fallen asleep; I wanted to treasure the innocence of the moment, when Shilo returned into the room. We broke away, but not hastily.  
"You guys figure everything out yet?" She asked, "I haven't heard any screaming, I didn't know if you just killed eachother."  
"No, but there's been some progress." Graves said, amused by her parental tone.  
"So, wait, where are we exactly?" I asked, remembering I was laying on a gruesome looking operating table "And how long has it been since I passed out?"  
"This, " Shilo said, taking a seat across the room, "Is my dad's old office. It's under the house. He was a RepoMan." She said, explaining the table, "We found it behind the fireplace in the foyer. It seemed safe in case we had to hide for whatever reason, so Graves carried you here and helped nurse you back to health. It's only been a few hours."  
"About seven." Graves specified.  
"Damn. Well, thanks. For the nursing back to health thing." I said to Graves.  
"Don't mention it. Especially if you're going to use the term 'nursing'." He said. Shilo giggled.  
"So… what do we do now?" I asked.  
"Well, you're conscious. And I'm starving. So, let's go get some food, shall we?" Graverobber clapped his hands together and helped me down from the table, still a little sore from the Zydrate.  
The three of us went up a set of stairs that led to where the foyer was, but on the other side of the passage, the three of us heard voices. Above the door was a security camera that showed the front of the house. Right in front of the staircase, where there were still glass shards and Zydrate smashed on the ground, stood two GeneCops and Pavi Largo. I gasped in terror and clapped my hands over my mouth. Graverobber and Shilo watched the screen intently.  
"And she was obviously here." Said one of the GeneCops gesturing to the mess on the floor, "Probably got high and ran away."  
"But-a why the blood?" Pavi pondered, kneeling by the puddle of my blood and Zydrate, dipping his middle finger into it, as if it were just water, "I wonder if she is hurt."  
"Well, we checked the house and she isn't anywhere to be found." Said the other GeneCop, "Hurt or otherwise."  
"Look again." Pavi said simply and stood up to his full height, "_Everywhere._ You said you-a saw her in a graveyard?"  
"Yes, sir. With a graverobber and some young boy. We saw them take Zydrate and leave, but we lost sight of them. We would have caught them in the graveyard sir, but you told us you wanted to be the one to catch her yourself."  
"_Si, _I intend to." Pavi purred. "And on second thought, don't search the house again. It wouldn't be very much fun for-a me to find her quite yet. In fact, I hope she is hiding somewhere in this house right now, I hope she can hear me and-a knows that she cannot escape..." Pavi looked at the finger he had dipped in the puddle and rubbed it against his thumb, "The blood had-a better not come from her face, I want my new mask to be _perfecto._ Not that I won't wear it _con orgoglio_, with pride, regardless. It has been a while since my last hunt, I forgotten how much I missed it." Pavi led the GeneCops out the front door of the house, obviously smashed open,  
"For the moment, gentlemen, my Zella may rest. She will need it." Pavi said, and I'd place money that he turned to the exact camera that was showing this.


End file.
